Sailor Moon: The Alternate Story 2
by mkt568
Summary: Same as my first story, but with all corrections made. THE STORY OF THE CLASSIC ANIME AS IT IS TOLD IN AN ALTERNATE UNIVERSE. READ THE STORY LIKE YOU HAVE NEVER READ IT BEFORE.


_**THE ALTERNATE STORY**_

_Original Story by Naoko Takeuchi_

Hello there. My name is Miles, Miles Tajiro. I live in the Juban district of Tokyo, Japan with my long time childhood friend, Serena Tsukino, and her family. You may be wondering why I am not with my own parents, so let me clear things up for you.

Prologue

I was born in Kyoto on May 7, 1980. My father, Tim, was a police officer, and my mother, Dianne, made money selling fabric to sewing fabric companies. I spent three years of my life in Kyoto until my father was transferred to the Juban District. This is where I would start school.

On my first day, I met Serena when we were assigned as group members. Also in our group were two other people that would be close friends of ours: Molly Baker and Melvin Butlers. When we were out on our lunch break, I noticed that Serena was being picked on by another student, Brandon Striders. He was pulling at her hair saying it looked like meatballs (referencing to the Odangos in her hair). Just then, I heard a voice in my head that said 'Protect the Princess' and just like that, I was holding Brandon back with strength that I thought my body never had. Molly and Melvin both vouched for me saying I was only defending Serena, and so the Principal had Brandon expelled from school.

From then on, the four of us spent a lot of time together, like one time when I was ten, we were at the mall shopping when I suggested we go to the rock climbing wall. Molly and Melvin were both struggling at the bottom by the time I reached the top, but in the middle of all that, Serena's cord snapped and it looked like she was about to fall. However, I was able to somehow pull off one of my amazing feats and saved her from falling. The mall gave me a red bandana as a reward for my heroic deed.

One year later, I started what would be my school year abroad. I first ended up at a Brighten Academy, a school meant for the smartest kids in Japan (my own IQ was about 151 at this time), where I befriended a girl named Amy Mizuno. The two of us spent a fair amount of time studying together until my first failed grade due to a crack under pressure, and I was kicked out of that school. The only school with an opening at the time was an all-girls school where I met Raye Hino. Luckily, a neighboring all-boys school was able to lend me an extra outfit.

By the next semester, I was transferred to another school where I met Lita Kino. We spent much time together until I ended up getting into a fight protecting her from some bullies, where I was expelled (even though I fought for a noble cause). I ended up at a fourth school not too far from Crossroads Jr. High (where Serena was). I made friends with a girl named Mina Aino there and managed to stay there for the rest of the semester.

Then came my twelfth birthday, my parents and nine-year old sister Audrey planned to take me out on our speedboat. But when we got a mile off the coast, our engine died and a leak sprang in the hull. Our seatbelts were stuck shut so we couldn't get away from sinking, but before my head submerged, I saw Brandon Striders looking towards us with his eyelid pulled down and his tongue out. He sabotaged our boat for me having him expelled from preschool. When everything seemed bleak, I felt a strange warmth coming from my forehead, but my bandana was in the way so I couldn't tell what it was. I was able to break free of my seatbelt, but passed out afterwards. Before I passed out though, I could barely make out the silhouette of something big swimming in my direction

When I awoke, I was in a hospital. It turned out a passing ship saw me and fished me out of the sea. My family on the other hand, died drowning. I paid them a visit to their grave where their bodies were put to rest. With no immediate family in the vicinity, I was planned to be put up for adoption. However, before the decision was made, Serena showed up with her parents, Kenji and Ikuko Tsukino, and her little brother, Sammy. They offered me the choice to live with them, since Serena and I were such close friends, and I tearfully but happily accepted. From then on, Serena and I spent more time together than before, with little knowledge that in the not too distant future, the fate of the world would sit in our hands.

Chapter 1: A Moon Star Is Born

Serena wakes up late (for the umpteenth time) for school. After quickly getting dressed and getting a slice of toast for breakfast, she meets me outside and hops onto my bike so we can get to school on time. On the way, we run into some little kids who are picking on a black cat. Serena rescues the cat from the children and removes some bandages from its forehead, revealing a crescent bald spot. Realizing we are going to be late, Serena leaves the cat and gets back on my bike.

We are late anyway, but I manage to stop by the office to get a pair of late passes for us to avoid detention. Serena is further berated for achieving yet another low test score. Our friends, Molly and Melvin, mention that the mysterious heroine Sailor V has been in the news, having thwarted a jewelry store robbery. Molly says that her mother's jewellery store, OSA-P, is having a sale, so she and Serena decide to visit it on the way home.

Meanwhile, in the domain of the Negaverse, Queen Beryl demands that her minions bring her the legendary Silver Crystal as an energy source for their great ruler: the Negaforce. With the crystal still hidden, Beryl's general Jedite reveals that he has a plan in motion to gather human energy as a substitute.

Serena, Molly, and sadly me go to the jewelry store and find Molly's mother, Susan, in a state of excited salesmanship. Unbeknownst to them, Susan has been replaced by a double from the Negaverse, a youma named Morga who is using the discounted gems to transmit the humans' energy to Jedite. She offers Serena a discounted diamond, but Serena realizes she has no money, and her father is unlikely to buy it for her considering her poor test result. Dejected, we leave the shop and Serena throws her test paper away. It hits a boy behind her on the head. He too mocks her for her poor result, and she storms off. As she heads home, dreading revealing her score to her parents, the black cat from earlier is watching her.

When Serena arrives home, her mother immediately asks her about the test. She reluctantly hands it over, and is promptly kicked out of the house. Back at the jeweler's, the effects of the gems cause the customers to faint. Molly asks her mother what's happening, only to be confronted by the youma.

Finally back inside thanks to my help, Serena decides to take a nap. The black cat comes in through the window and speaks to us. While Serena is shocked by this, I remained completely unfazed by such a thing. She says her name is Luna, and thanks Serena for removing the bandage which was suppressing her powers. She said that she was waiting for a time to speak to Serena alone, but had no other choice but to drag me in too. Luna gives Serena a locket and tells her that she must fight a mysterious enemy that is attacking the town, and assist in the search for their princess. Serena doesn't really believe her, so Luna gets her to recite the transformation phrase: "Moon Prism Power" The brooch transforms her into Sailor Moon. I was able to collect some of the energy that was given off from the transformation and asked Luna if she could transfer some of that power to my father's police badge, my last memento from him. She does so and I'm able to transform as well. My outfit ended up consisting of denim jeans, a steel fleece black jacket with two white stripes along the sleeves, iron cotton grey fingerless gloves, hiking boots, my red bandana, sunglasses, a teched-out backpack, and a baseball bat. I decided to go by the name of Mr. Downtown from then on. Just then, Sailor Moon hears Molly's cries for help. Luna tells us that it is our job to save Molly.

As Molly wrestles against Morga, Sailor Moon and I appear. Morga awakens the comatose customers and sends them after us, who panics, not knowing what to do, while I swing my bat at the customers with just enough force to knock them unconscious. Morga moves in for the kill, but is distracted by the momentary intervention of the mysterious Tuxedo Mask. Sailor Moon continues to cry, and her amplified wailing starts to incapacitate the remaining customers. Luna instructs her to use her tiara against Morga. Sailor Moon complies, removing the tiara and using the Moon Tiara Magic attack, which destroys Morga. Tuxedo Mask congratulates Sailor Moon, who is instantly smitten, much to my dismay.

The next day, Molly recounts her strange dream, in which she was saved from a monster by two people called Sailor Moon and Mr. Downtown. Serena and I, however, are too tired to listen and we did not tell our secret.

Chapter 2: Talk Radio

As Jedite discusses his latest plan with Queen Beryl, Serena, Molly and I listen to a late night romantic talk show on the radio. A love letter from "Lovely Haruna" is read out, and Serena wonders if it was from our teacher, Ms. Patricia Haruna.

The next day, Serena's father reads about a new illness that sends people into a permanent sleep. Serena and I, meanwhile, are late for school again, but still arrive before Ms. Haruna. When Ms. Haruna does arrive, she is tired and quickly falls asleep in the classroom.

Luna, out walking, encounters Andrew Foreman (one of the Arcade's employees and a crush of Serena's). An ambulance drives past and goes to the school to pick up Ms. Haruna, who is still asleep. Molly and I wonder if she is suffering from the new disease, while Serena decides she would quite enjoy sleeping forever.

At FM No. 10, the local radio station, more letters arrive for Loveline, a program which the management insists does not exist. A suspicious employee offers to take care of the letters. Serena and Molly, meanwhile, discuss the show and the fact that they can't send love letters, since neither has a boyfriend. Molly suggests writing to a future boyfriend, an idea which Serena likes (but I hate). She then bumps into Darien, who Molly thinks is handsome. Serena and I heartily disagree.

Finding little inspiration for her love letter, Serena decides to seek advice from Loveline's presenter, "J Dite." However, the security guard at FM No. 10 assures her that there is no such program. That night, Serena hears the program just as always - although, as Luna points out, it does not appear in the radio listings. The program is actually being presented by Jedite, who reads out Molly's letter.

The next day, Molly receives the program's trademark flower brooch, which is identical to the one Ms. Haruna was wearing. But Molly falls asleep as soon as she puts it on, and Serena also falls asleep when she tries to wake her.

Serena is roused from her dreams of Tuxedo Mask by me and Luna. She finds herself in the nurse's office, where Molly is comatose. Luna and I decide that something suspicious is happening at FM No. 10.

In order to help us sneak in, Luna gives Serena the Luna Pen, a device that can create elaborate disguises for Serena, and tells me that my badge has the same properties as it. Serena transforms into a newscaster, while I become her assistant, and enter the building. Jedite has incapacitated the staff and is beginning Loveline again. Serena interrupts the program, warning the listeners to keep away from the flower brooches. Jedite's assistant transforms into the Youma Fro and attacks, so Serena and I transform into Sailor Moon and Mr. Downtown. Jedite introduces himself, and sends the Youma after us. Sailor Moon and I destroy her and turn our attention to Jedite. Unfortunately, he easily deflects our attacks, but leaves when Tuxedo Mask intervenes.

The following morning, everyone wakes up, cured of the sickness. Serena tries to write a genuine love letter to Tuxedo Mask, but is foiled by the curiosity of Molly and Ms. Haruna.

Chapter 3: Slim City

Serena weighs herself and discovers that she has gained half a pound, and because of this, thinks she is fat, and begins skipping meals. Luna draws a picture of a fat Sailor Moon, much to my advice against doing so.

Jedite finds out about the energy people use on fitness, and plans to use this to drain energy.

Melvin tells Serena, Molly, two other girls, and me that Ms. Haruna is working out at a fitness program, and so the girls decide to go there. Unknown to them, this fitness program has been taken over by Jedite, disguised as a man named Jed, whom the girls fawn over. Serena leaves the gym early, while Molly and the others finish and are taken to a room with relaxation pods, which really, once the girls are inside it, drain their energy.

Serena faints in Andrew's arms because she hasn't been eating, leading to a fantasy sequence where she dances with him and he tells her not to stop eating. After she wakes up, Andrew tells us he wants to be a doctor, and takes Serena to a restaurant for dinner. Even though it made me fell unpleasant, I decided that it was okay since Andrew isn't in love with Serena. When we are walking and eating donuts, we run into Darien, who criticizes Serena for her eating habits.

Serena returns to the fitness program after Luna tells her she is being irresponsible. Luna witnesses Jedite putting Ms. Haruna in a "relaxation pod", and tells Serena that the Negaverse is behind this. Serena transforms into Sailor Moon and I become Mr. Downtown to stop Jedite, but he sends three bodybuilders (that he brainwashed with gold rings on their heads) after us. Sailor Moon destroys the rings on their heads with Moon Tiara Magic, releasing them from Jedite's control.

Afterward, Serena's younger brother, Sammy, plays a practical joke on Serena, tampering with the scale to make it read 300 pounds, much to her misery and my rage.

Chapter 4: A Hairy Situation

Serena is awakened from her dreams by Sammy, who has discovered Luna sleeping on his bed. Sammy has a fear of cats and demands that Luna is thrown out. Serena asks her parents if they can keep Luna as a pet and they respond by saying that she and Sammy should work it out between themselves. Meanwhile, I am very hard at work studying the properties of Morga's remains. There is still a tiny trace of Moon Magic left in her remains and I theorize that if I could transfer this magic to a more solid object, I could have an attack similar to Sailor Moon's Moon Tiara Magic.

Meanwhile in the Negaverse, Jedite informs Queen Beryl of a plan to gather energy by harnessing and enhancing human desires. Meanwhile, Luna's attempts to get on Sammy's good side backfire. Sammy confesses his fear of cats to his friend Mika Cassidy, who shows him a new kind of pet called a chanela. The chanelas are fluffy rabbit-like creatures that emit a powerful scent and are only sold at a newly owned pet shop, Pet Shop Perfume. The animals exhibit a hypnotic power over Sammy and Mika and they both buy one. Once with their pets, they lose interest in anything else. When Luna tries again to get Sammy to like her, he kicks her away. She was just lucky that I was around to catch her. Serena's parents decide that the family will keep both Luna and the chanela, but Sammy is still not satisfied. He goes to his room with the chanela and refuses to come out, even for school.

Many of our classmates have also bought chanelas. They hide them when Haruna comes into the classroom, but soon cannot resist trying to look at them. When Haruna tries to confiscate the pets, the students turn violent and leave the class in protest. Serena and I are suspicious of the chanelas and we decide to investigate the pet shop.

We enter the shop and meet Luna, who is also investigating. Failing to heed Luna's warnings, Serena falls under the spell of a chanela and takes it home. Seeing the effect it has on her, Luna takes the animal away and Serena is returned to normal. We try to take Sammy's chanela too, but he runs away. We transform and follow him back to the pet shop. There, the assembled chanela owners come under the influence of Jedite's Youma, Iguara, and prepare to spread chanelas across Juban District. Sailor Moon returns Sammy and the others back to normal using Moon Tiara Stardust, which gets into my backpack and transforms all the baseballs in there into Moon Baseballs. I hit one into Iguara, but it only severely weakens her. But it was enough for Sailor Moon to destroy the Youma with Moon Tiara Magic. After the battle, Sammy follows her, believing that Sailor Moon is Serena. Hiding from her brother, Sailor Moon introduces herself and tells Sammy to be nice to a cat he knows called Luna. Sammy complies and completely spoils Luna from that moment on.

Chapter 5: So You Want to Be a Superstar

Serena, Molly and I are late for school. When we arrive, we talk with Melvin and several girls about the new superstar, Saffron. Serena and Molly decide they want to become superstars as well. Jedite decides he can use Saffron to gather energy for the Negaverse.

Serena and Molly decide to become superstars on rock videos, and sing the Sailor Moon theme song (I made sure my noise cancelling earphones were on), dancing badly, until Sammy enters and accuses them of torturing him. When Serena steps on Molly's foot, they get into a fight. Serena then turns to me and asks if I would like to be her partner, but I politely refuse. Afterward, Serena sees a man and his monkey on TV, and decides to make Luna her partner, while Molly pairs up with Melvin.

Saffron is attacked in the shower by Jedite's youma Derella, who engulfs her with a substance that emits from her mouth, and then transforms into her. She and Jedite announce a contest, hypnotizing the audience into entering. Molly and Melvin enter, but Luna does not want to.

At the competition, Derella — disguised as Saffron — drains energy from all the contestants and audience, including Molly and Melvin. When Serena and I witness Derella in her true form, we transform to fight her. Eventually Derella freezes Sailor Moon, but the ice is shattered by Tuxedo Mask. As Derella tries to attack him, I weaken her with one of my baseballs and Sailor Moon destroys her with Moon Tiara Magic, returning all the energy.

Chapter 6: Computer School Blues

Jedite informs Queen Beryl that humans use energy on scholastic achievement, and he can use this to gather energy.

At the arcade, Luna talks to Central Control, who tells her that Amy Mizuno, the new student at our school (and one of my friends from my year abroad), might be from the Negaverse.

Melvin tells Serena and the rest of us about Amy. He explains that she is from another school, and is one of the smartest students in the school. They start gossiping about her; Serena and Molly think that she's a snob, while the other girl thinks Amy was kicked out of her old school. But I knew Amy way too well, and she was nothing like what the rumors said about her.

On her way home, Amy is jumped by Luna. Serena takes this opportunity to introduce us. Amy was quite pleased to see me again after three years. We invite Amy to the arcade, as Luna whispers to Serena that Amy might be from the Negaverse. Amy turns out to be pro at the Sailor V game (even though she's never played before) even breaking the high score that I held, but then discovers she is late for her computer school. On her way, she drops her computer disk, which Andrew gives to Serena.

As Serena attempts to return the disk to Amy at her computer school, Darien arrives, and nearly catches Luna talking. We run off, but we still have the disk, and Luna decides we should take it to a computer store and see what is on it. We find out that a brainwashing program is on it, and it mentions Queen Beryl's name, convincing Serena and Luna (but not me) that Amy is from the Negaverse.

Serena the Luna Pen to disguise herself as a school super intendant, and I disguise myself as a College Professor, then we enter the school to confront Amy. Once inside we discover that everyone is brainwashed. After we transform into Sailor Moon and Mr. Downtown, Amy is suddenly attacked by her teacher, who is really Jedite's youma, Garoben in disguise. This proves to them that Amy is not from the Negaverse, much to my relief. Garoben attacks us with razor sharp test papers. When we refuse to surrender, we are attacked by the brainwashed students.

Garoben tries to brainwash Amy. The symbol of Mercury appears on her forehead, and Luna realizes that Amy is Sailor Mercury. She gives her a pen that allows her to transform by saying "Mercury Power". She transforms shortly after Garoben turns her arm into an axe and tries to kill her. She uses her Mercury Bubbles Blast attack to make Garoben cold and to confuse her. After being tricked with a computer screen and weakened by one of my baseballs, she is destroyed by Sailor Moon using Moon Tiara Magic.

Chapter 7: Time Bomb

Jedite tells Queen Beryl that people expend a lot of energy while under stress or pressed for time, and uses this to gather energy by speeding time up.

While going window shopping (using me as a pack mule), Serena and Amy check out a clock store which is having a big sale. Serena wants to buy a clock that resembles Luna, but doesn't have enough money for it since she spent most of it at the arcade. Amy says she can pick up Serena and take her to school. When Serena and I get home, her mother has gotten her the clock that looks like Luna, though Luna says it looks nothing like her. She has also gotten one for Kenji to get him to work on time.

At nighttime, the clocks activate, as they have been charged with dark energy as part of Jedite's plan. Luna discovers this. The next day, when Amy comes to pick up Serena, she discovers that we have already gone to school. Kenji rushes off to work.

Everyone is in a rush to get things done. Melvin saying he'll miss his snail-watching club, and he's the only member. Ms. Haruna has four dates planned so she cancels the class, much to Serena's joy.

Luna runs up to Amy with the alarm clock and creates a mini-supercomputer for her. They realize that the clocks are affecting the flow of time. In the meantime, cars are crashing into each other and people are getting injured, and Jedite is collecting a lot of energy. The woman who sells the clocks is actually Jedite's youma Ramwoir.

After a bus driver crashes a bus that Serena and I are on, Amy and Luna tell us about what the Negaverse is doing. We transform into our super hero counterparts. I use one of my baseballs to make a hole in the door of the clock shop, and then Sailor Moon Sailor Mercury and I enter. Unfortunately the opening closes before Luna can enter. Sailor Moon and Sailor Mercury confront Ramwoir, and follow her into a time warp, but it closes before I could enter, separating me from the girls.

Ramwoir temporarily shrinks Sailor Moon down to a younger version of herself. Once they find Ramwoir, she freezes them in time. Just then, Tuxedo Mask, who has already entered the clock store (and got an earful from me for arriving late like always), throws a rose at the main clock (that is the entrance to the time warp), damaging it and causing Ramwoir's spell to wear off. Sailor Mercury uses her Mercury Bubbles Blast attack and Sailor Moon destroys Ramwoir with Moon Tiara Magic.

The entire clock store disappears, and Sailor Moon and Sailor Mercury appear where it was. Later, Serena and Molly head for a 2 for 1 sale at the shoe store, but not before forgetting their pack-mule (feel sorry for me).

Chapter 8: An Uncharmed Life

Queen Beryl and Jedite devise a new plan to gather energy for the Negaforce.

Serena, Amy, Molly and I see several cops going to a Hikawa Shrine, where several buses were reported to have vanished into thin air after picking up passengers. The shrine is also selling charms, and Serena goes there to buy one. Jedite is working at the shrine, disguised as a worker named Jed. At the shrine, we meet Raye Hino, my old classmate from the all-girl school, and her grandfather. Jedite activates the charms that three girls bought earlier, putting them into a trance.

Serena, Amy, Luna and I arrive at the bus station to investigate. A bus (with the number 66, the same number as the one that disappeared) arrives. Luna tells Serena to get on, but she does not want to due to the appearance of the driver, despite the fact that I was already on board and ready to comfort her when she needed it. Afterward, the bus drives off into a black hole, taking me to an alternate dimension. Serena tells Raye about this, associating the bus with the shrine due to the fact that everyone on it has the charms sold by the shrine, which was really Jed's idea. After they leave, Raye finds a transformation pen on the ground with the symbol of Mars on it. She then begins to suspect that Jed might be involved.

When the bus returns, Luna tells Serena to get on, for the sake of finding me. She eventually uses the Luna Pen to turn into a flight attendant, and gets onto the bus with Luna. After the bus drives into the black hole, Raye looks into the fire and sees that Jed is the one responsible. After she accuses him, he throws her into the black hole. Raye and the bus appear in another dimension. The driver turns into one of Jedite's youma, Kigaan. Serena transforms into Sailor Moon.

The sign of Mars appears on Raye's forehead. Sailor Moon throws her tiara at Kigaan, but she avoids it. As Raye's birds Phobos and Deimos (who were also thrown into the black hole with her) attack Kigaan, who catches the moon tiara, which Sailor Moon uses to trap her. Luna tells Raye to use the transformation pen and say "Mars Power", and she transforms into Sailor Mars and destroys Kigaan with her Mars Fire Ignite attack.

The black hole begins to close up, threatening to trap Sailor Moon, Sailor Mars, Luna, myself and the other victims inside forever, but Amy uses her power to keep it open. Tuxedo Mask arrives and takes everyone out of the black hole. Afterwards, Sailor Moon suspects that Sailor Mars is in love with Tuxedo Mask, to which I hope is true so Serena could spend more time with me.

Chapter 9: Nightmare in Dreamland

Serena and Raye are often getting into arguments. They, along with Amy and me, decide to go to Dreamland, but it appears that people are disappearing from it. We suspect the Negaverse is behind it.

Sure enough, Jedite is the one behind it, setting up a trap for the Sailor Scouts and Mr. Downtown. Queen Beryl is angry that there are now three Sailor Scouts fighting against them, and threatens to severely punish Jedite if he fails with this plan. She has also told Jedite that if destroying the Sailor Scouts is too much for him, she can give his job to someone else. Jedite is disguised as a worker at Dreamland.

Serena and I go on the merry go round while we, Amy, Raye, and Luna are investigating Dreamland. We see a mechanical lion remote-controlled by the Dream Princess. Raye gets weird vibes from the Dream Princess. We decide to split up. Amy partners up with Luna, while Serena and I are stuck with Raye. Once left alone, the two only get into more arguments, much to my exhaustion. They begin fighting over whether a little boy should ride a remote-controlled bear (nearly tearing him to pieces in the process, until his mother stops them).

While riding on a train, we see Darien, who calls Serena "Meatball Head" again, and Raye says that is the perfect name for her. Amy and Luna are at a party at the Dream Factory, where the Dream Princess who was summoned by Jedite — uses her breath to put them all to sleep, and drains their energy through an apple. Serena, Raye and I transform and enter the Dream Factory, where we confront the Dream Princess. She transports the girls to a dream world, and knocks me unconscious with her breath. In the dream world, she gives Sailor Moon a wreath, but Sailor Mars takes it at the last second (just as Dream Princess is about to put it on Sailor Moon's head) and it turns into a snake, which bites Sailor Mars, starting to turn her to stone, but with by using Mars Fireball Charge (ironic, seeing as how the attack is not even a fireball), she is able to stops the attack.

The Dream Princess transforms into her true form, a youma named Dream Dolly. She puts the girls in another dream where they are on a merry-go-round with Tuxedo Mask, and plans to put the apple curse on them as they are off-guard, but the real Tuxedo Mask appears and knocks the apple out of her hand, returning them to the real world, and awakening me. Amy wakes up as well and transforms into Sailor Mercury. She uses Mercury Bubbles Blast to confuse Dream Dolly, and Sailor Mars places a scroll on her face. Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars combine their Moon Tiara Magic and Mars Fire Ignite attacks to destroy Dream Dolly. Jedite is not pleased with this as now he has to report Dream Dolly's destruction to Queen Beryl.

Though we are now able to enjoy Dreamland, Raye starts calling Serena "Meatball Head", much to her anger and mine.

Chapter 10: Cruise Blues

Jedite is approached by Titus, whom he dislikes and does not want to work with, but she says she has the perfect plan to steal energy. They set up a love cruise to steal energy from anyone who goes aboard.

Serena wants to go on the cruise, and Melvin and I tell her of a contest in which the winner gets two tickets. Raye uses her power to cheat and win the contest. Serena asks Raye to take her, but she refuses. Raye asks me if I would like to go on the cruise, but I said I would only go if Serena was invited, so she eventually chose Amy to go with her instead. Using the Luna Pen to transform into a photographer and my badge to become her equipment carrier, Serena and I get on board the ship before it takes off. However, it is really an illusion by Jedite and Titus.

Amy and Raye notice they are the only ones on the ship without dates, so all the guys are taken. Serena and I run into Jedite, and she fawns over him (and he acts nice towards her). Later, Serena and Luna spy on Jedite and Titus, and discover that they are from the Negaverse.

Titus uses a disco ball to steal energy from everyone, however, it only drains energy from those in love, and therefore Amy and Raye are not drained. Jedite and Titus reveal their true forms, and the crew members turn out to be water monsters working for Titus. Raye chops one in two, but this only causes it to multiply. As the water monsters attack Amy and Raye, Serena and I transform and confront Jedite just as he is about to leave.

Titus fights Sailor Moon and me and shoots deadly water from the ocean at us in an attempt to pulverize us. Sailor Mars destroyed the crew members with her Mars Fire Ignite attack, and then goes with Sailor Mercury to help Sailor Moon and me. Sailor Mercury used her Mercury Bubbles Blast attack to confuse Titus and I used one of my baseballs to incapacitate Titus. The baseball attack gave Sailor Moon the opportunity to finally defeat the youma with her Moon Tiara Magic attack.

The Sailor Scouts demand to know who Jedite works for and why he steals energy, but he returns to the Negaverse. Meanwhile, the ship returns to the ruins of a ship, and another boat comes to pick up everyone, and they have regained their energy.

Meanwhile, Jedite has received a transmission from Queen Beryl who chastises him for having another plan foiled, and for the unsuccessful use of her best youma, Titus. She instructs Jedite to remain in his quarters until she can think of what to do with him. After the transmission ended, Jedite vows to make Sailor Moon pay for this... if Queen Beryl doesn't do away with him first.

Chapter 11: Fight to the Finish

Despite the energy that was gathered, Queen Beryl is disappointed with Jedite's repeated failures to destroy the Sailor Scouts. Queen Beryl tells Jedite that this is his last chance to destroy them for failure this time will have him condemn to Eternal Sleep where he will drift into profound darkness forever. Using an illusion to appear over the city of Tokyo, Jedite challenges us to a duel at the airport, threatening to burn Tokyo if we refuse. Raye and I want to fight him, while Amy thinks we should come up with a plan, and Serena doesn't want to fight him either.

The students at our school want to go to the airport, but Serena convinces them otherwise, as she and Luna don't want them caught in the fight, and neither do I. Police are stationed in the airport, but Jedite puts them all to sleep. The girls and I take a train to the airport where several evil cops attack us. We all transform. Sailor Mercury discovers them to be made out of clay by Jedite, and Sailor Mars and I destroy them.

Jedite then controls two jets to chase after us, but Tuxedo Mask stops it and fights Jedite. They both go into the water, but it is Jedite who reappears. He then re-controls the jets to chase after us. Luna reminds them that Jedite is the enemy, not the jet, and so we devise a plan. Sailor Moon diverts the jets away from Mercury and Mars, getting them to chase after her, while Sailor Mercury used her Mercury Bubbles Blast attack to obscure Jadeite's vision. As the second jet chases Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars uses Mars Fireball Charge on Jedite's back, paralyzing him. I take this opportunity to use the jet-pack feature of my backpack to fly into the cockpit of one of the jets and hi-jack it.

Sailor Moon uses Moon Tiara Magic. Jedite barely dodges the tiara before the jet I'm driving runs him over. A wounded Jedite is apparently teleported back to the Negaverse where Queen Beryl tells Jedite that he has failed to destroy the Sailor Scouts and Mr. Downtown for the last time. Jedite attempts to tell Queen Beryl the identities of the four of us, but she locks him in Eternal Sleep (represented as being frozen in a large crystal) dismissing his discovery as one of his excuses. As Jedite vanishes into profound darkness, Queen Beryl informs everyone that is present in her throne room to let Jedite's fate be a warning to all of them. She then appoints Neflite as her new commander. Neflite then quotes "Jedite was a fool! You can count on me."

Tuxedo Mask reappears, having survived the battle with Jedite, much to Sailor Moon's joy and my sympathy. I had grown to like Tuxedo Mask, and sort of view him as a rival.

Chapter 12: Match Point for Sailor Moon

Neflite, now in charge of collecting energy, informs Queen Beryl of his new strategy. He plans to take energy from specific individuals at a point when their energy peaks. He is mocked by another general, Zoycite, but assures Beryl he will be successful. He consults the stars and chooses Katie Sandler, a tennis player from Crossroads Junior High, as his first target.

Katie is actually a close friend of Molly's - Molly refers to her as "big sister" - and she is hugely popluar. She is approached by Neflite, who is posing as a tennis coach named Maxfield Stanton. He surreptitiously infects Katie's racquet with a Youma, then advises her on improving her technique. She immediately becomes much more powerful as the Youma causes her energy to increase. Soon, she has defeated everybody at the tennis court. Serena and I are impressed, but Molly worries that Katie is acting differently.

Luna is informed by her mysterious contact that the enemy is the Negaverse, an organization that steals human energy. She advises the girls and I to train harder. Serena suggests taking up tennis, having become infatuated with "Stanton." Raye and Luna bemoan Serena's attitude, telling her to take her position more seriously. Meanwhile, the Youma's sinister influence on Katie continues to grow.

Molly confides in Serena and me that she is worried about Katie, who has become cold and unfriendly. The pair visit Katie's tennis school and find her in the midst of terrorizing two male tennis pros. As we confront her, Katie's energy level peaks, and the Youma Tensie comes out of her racquet, taking her energy. With Molly unconscious, Serena and I transform and take on the Youma. Without the other Scouts to help, we are vulnerable to attack, and Sailor Moon finds herself trapped in a giant tennis ball. Tuxedo Mask steps in to help, and briefly incapacitates the Youma, allowing Sailor Moon to escape with him. We prepare to attack Tensuni together, and Tuxedo Mask blinds the monster with one of his roses. He suddenly falls down in pain, but urges Sailor Moon and me to finish the job. I weaken Tensie with one of my baseballs and Sailor Moon defeats the Youma just as Sailor Mercury and Sailor Mars arrive. Tuxedo Mask, meanwhile, has gone. To Molly's relief, Katie returns to normal, with no memory of what happened.

Chapter 13: An Unnatural Phenomena

Amy is taking us to one of her favorite parks. Raye says it is nice and quiet, while Serena and I decide that it would be perfect for a date. Amy says that she enjoys reading at the park on days when she doesn't have to attend cram school. The girls soon meet the park's caretaker, Mr. Baxter, who is a friend of Amy's. He takes care of the entire park himself, though he says that that will soon be coming to an end: the owner of the park sold the land, and it will soon be turned into a business district. Nearby demolition equipment attests to this fact. Mr. Baxter laments that when the park is gone, the birds and animals will have nowhere to go. He goes back to work, saying that there is nothing he can do about it. Raye thinks to herself that she will definitely bring a boyfriend to the park before it is gone.

Later, at night, Luna is searching for the girls and me near Game Center Crown in the Juban Shopping District, when she is almost hit by a large truck! Luckily, Darien leaps in to save her just in time. Serena runs up, screaming at him, "What are you doing to my Luna?" Darien counters, "If it's your cat, you should keep a better eye on her! She almost got run over!" Serena snatches Luna away, saying that she's no ordinary cat. Raye, Amy and I step in to stop Serena's yelling, telling her that she should thank Darien for saving Luna.

As the scene unfolds, Andrew steps out of Game Center Crown in his work uniform and greets Darien. It is apparent that the two know each other very well. He tells the girls and me that he and Darien both attend the same college. Serena is quite surprised that Darien is a college student!

Meanwhile, in his large mansion deep in the forest, Neflite consults the stars to determine that his target will be Mr. Baxter who will be influenced by the power of the star Albireo.

Back at Game Center Crown, Serena plays the Sailor V arcade game while Amy and I look on. Raye discusses Darien with Andrew... she finds out that he lives alone in an expensive high-rise apartment, and that he is the son of a wealthy family. Andrew asks Raye why she is asking so many questions about Darien, but she blushes and says, "No reason!" She then thinks to herself, "Darien Shields. He and I would be a perfect match for each other." She decides that she will go on a date with Darien in the park. Embarrassingly, her foot then slips off a chair, and she falls to the ground!

At the park, Mr. Baxter looks on as a demolition crew works to destroy the park. Thinking aloud, he wishes that there was a way to protect it. Just then, Neflite appears behind him in his Maxfield Stanton disguise. He tells Mr. Baxter, "It is time for you to teach those conceited humans the wrath of nature." He then places his evil crest on Mr. Baxter's hat, causing it to become possessed by a youma.

Afterwards, Mr. Baxter is completely under the control of the youma. He becomes very angry about the demolition of the park. He remembers Neflite's words, and sends a swarm of butterflies to break the demolition team's equipment and harass the employees. Neflite notes that due to the Youma's influence, Mr. Baxter can now control animals... but the more he uses this power, the more his energy will increase towards its peak.

Later, Raye attempts to ambush Darien on his way home from school. Her plan is to rush from behind a corner as Darien walks by, running directly into her unsuspecting target and making it look like an accident. She will coyly blush and apologize, and he will ask her out on a date for tea to apologize for bumping into her. This plan fails miserably. Serena, Luna, and I look on from afar. Just as Darien walks by, Raye rushes out... and trips on a stone. She falls flat on her face, and Darien steps on her head! Serena says to me and Luna, "I don't know what she was doing, but Raye is pretty clumsy." Raye meekly says that she's ok. Darien simply says, "Glad to hear it." and keeps walking.

Although her plan has failed, Raye doesn't give up easily. She runs after Darien, and he recognizes her as "that meatball head's friend." She introduces herself and asks if he's ok, then offers to take him out for tea to apologize. He asks why she's apologizing, and she thinks for a moment, then says, "For making you step on my head!" He finally agrees to have tea with her. As they walk away, Serena is infuriated that a college student like Darien is with Raye. Luna says that Darien isn't such a bad person, but Serena insists that it's "impure fraternization." She decides that Raye is in danger, so she must follow them. Luna and I, however, perceive the truth: Serena is jealous.

For their first "date," Raye takes Darien to a local cafe called Cafe Amigo. As they sit drinking tea, Serena spies on them from the bushes outside the window. Serena decides to use her Luna Pen to transform herself into a waitress and spy on them, but Luna stops her, saying that she's only supposed to use that for justice.

Melvin suddenly appears, crouching behind Serena and me. Serena has an idea... she asks Melvin if he has any money. He replies that he does, so she asks him to go on a "date" with her right now, much to my shock and disappointment. Inside the cafe, Raye tells Darien that she knows of a nice place, and asks him if he'd like to go there with her. He nonchalantly agrees to go, and Raye is thrilled, thinking that everything is going as planned. Meanwhile, Serena and Melvin seat themselves in a nearby booth, and Serena attempts to listen in on their conversation.

Later, Luna and I approach Amy and Luna sits on her shoulder. Amy is very worried about Mr. Baxter... although the demolition crew working in the park left and Mr. Baxter will continue to be the park's caretaker, he is still in a very angry mood. Amy tells Luna that he even warned her that she should no longer come to the park "without good reason," saying that people don't deserve "to enjoy the boons of nature."

Amy Luna, and I approach the park, where we see an infuriated council representative. He angrily says that he doesn't believe that the demolition crew was attacked by butterflies, and throws a lit cigarette to the ground. A squirrel witnesses this action, and soon several squirrels attack the man! As he runs away, dozens of squirrels with glowing red eyes remain crowded in the park. We witness the entire scene, and Luna speculates that this is the work of the Negaverse. Amy figures out that this must also be what is causing Mr. Baxter's anger.

Elsewhere in the park, Darien and Raye enjoy a boat ride together. He says that the park is quite nice, and Raye tells him that it will be soon be demolished in order to build a business district. The two agree that the park is very beautiful, and Darien says that people should take better care of nature.

Serena spies on the two from behind a nearby tree, thinking that she'll have to get closer to them in order to hear their conversation. Melvin hopes to kiss Serena, but when he turns around, she has disappeared. She has left to find a way to be closer to Raye and Darien, but she soon meets with us. Serena says it's a good thing that all three of us are there, because they shouldn't leave Raye and Darien alone. Luna tells her not to be ridiculous.

Amy warns Serena that something terrible is happening in the park. Just then, the very angry Mr. Baxter spots them in the park. He says, "Foolish humans! You people forgot the boon that nature provided you with, and the only way you can atone for it is with your deaths!" At this moment, Mr. Baxter has reached his peak energy. The youma Petasos emerges from the crest Nephrite placed on Mr. Baxter's hat, and Mr. Baxter falls to the ground, unconscious.

Petasos orders all of the animals in the park to kill all of the humans in the park. Amy Serena and I quickly transform. Meanwhile, as Raye and Darien are sitting in the rowboat, Darien suddenly gets a painful headache. Dozens of birds fly across the lake to attack them, causing the boat to capsize. Butterflies attack Sailor Moon and Sailor Mercury, and several squirrels attack me and Luna.

Sailor Mercury uses her Mercury Bubble Blast attack to weaken all of the animals, so that they do not attack so fiercely. Petasos then uses her "Hand Flower" attack: her hand turns into a giant flower which shoots a net and ensnares Sailor Moon. Next, she uses her "Petasos rope" attack to transform her hair into vines which wrap themselves around Sailor Mercury and me.

Meanwhile, Raye and Darien crawl out of the water after their boat capsized. Raye senses a powerful evil aura in the air, so she tells Darien that she will be right back. Sailor Mercury and I are being crushed by Petasos's hair, and Petasos tells us that she intends to squeeze us to death. Suddenly, Sailor Mars appears and uses her Mars Fire Ignite attack to free Sailor Mercury Sailor Moon and me. Sailor Moon gets angry with Sailor Mars for burning her with the attack, but Sailor Mars says, "Is that any way to talk to someone who just rescued you?" She then sees Petasos - the one who interrupted her date.

Sailor Mercury says to Petasos, "I can't forgive you for taking advantage of Mr. Baxter's feelings!" Sailor Mars says, "You'll pay a heavy price for staining everyone's favorite hangout with evil!" Together, they both say, "In the name of the moon, we'll punish you!" Sailor Moon gets angry... that's supposed to be her line! Just as Petasos moves to attack the three girls and me, a red rose flies through the air and hits her face, stopping the attack. Tuxedo Mask appears on a tree branch and tells Sailor Moon and me that this is our chance. I smack on of my Moon Baseballs into Petasos and then Sailor Moon takes the opportunity to use her Moon Tiara Magic attack and destroy Petasos. Tuxedo Mask then disappears; Sailor Moon says, "He's so dreamy!"

Mr. Baxter wakes up, and the girls and I are back in their civilian forms. Amy tells him that he was just having a bad dream. Darien soon walks up to the group, and Raye asks him if it's ok for him to get up. He says that he is fine now. Raye whispers to Serena that perhaps Darien is really Tuxedo Mask (which I already agreed to), and Serena screams that there is no way it's possible! Darien asks, "Huh? What's this Tuxedo Mask?" The girls blush and say that it's nothing, but Raye thinks to herself that he is definitely Tuxedo Mask.

Melvin suddenly spots us and says that he and Serena should continue their date, much to her embarrassment. She tells him not to make up stories, but he insists that she is the one who asked him out. Darien teasingly says, "Oh, good going...". Serena continues yelling that it isn't true. I inform her that she could of avoided embarrassment if she asked to go out with me instead.

Chapter 14: Wedding Day Blues

Serena Molly and I discover that our home economics teacher, Helen Lambert, is about to get married. She plans to make her own dress, but as she searches for the right fabric, Neflite is spying on her. Consulting the stars, he chooses her as his next victim.

Serena and Raye see a promotion for a handmade wedding dress contest to be held at Juban Assembly Hall. The prize is a free wedding reception, redeemable whenever the winner gets married. Raye recalls that Serena's mother, Ikuko, is a full-time housewife, and asks to meet her. To her dismay, however, she learns that Ikuko is no good at sewing. Serena also wants to enter, and asks Amy for help, but Amy simply gives her books on sewing. I would have helped her get into the contest, but they asked me to be one of the judges for it and was too busy studying the values of a wedding dress.

Neflite finds Ms. Lambert at a fabric store, and infects her chosen fabric with one of his Youma. Later, Serena goes to visit her for advice on dressmaking. She, Molly, and Luna see the teacher's fiancé knock on the door, only to be greeted by a very different Ms. Lambert. She has become obsessed with making her dress, and warns him to stay away until she has finished. While Serena laments that her teacher appears to be entering the contest too, Luna worries that a dark force may be influencing her. She tells Amy and goes to the shrine to find Raye, but Raye is busy trying to steal the shrine's ceremonial wedding gown. She is thwarted, as is Serena, who tries to steal her mother's curtains to make a dress.

The day of the contest comes, and neither Serena nor Raye has managed to make a dress. Luna instructs Serena to infiltrate the contestants using the Luna Pen, but Ms. Lambert is nowhere to be found. As the contest begins, she appears in her spectacular dress and hypnotizes the audience. Serena manages to stay awake, as the teacher's energy peaks, releasing the Youma, The Black Widow from the dress. The girls and I all transform, but the Youma traps Sailor Moon me in a stream of silk. Sailor Mercury and Sailor Mars free her, then Sailor Moon destroys the creature, allowing Ms. Lambert to return to normal.

Ms. Lambert's wedding goes ahead as planned. Serena, Raye, and Ms. Haruna fight to catch the bouquet, but the victor turns out to be an unsuspecting me.

Chapter 15: Shutter Bugged

Serena, Molly and I see an article about Peter Fisher, a junior high student who has won a photography award. I remember Peter as being the one who brought me a school uniform when I went to Raye's school. Realising he goes to school near Raye's, Serena goes to look for him, hoping to get an autograph. Raye scolds her, reminding Serena that she has no real interest in photography.

Peter is approached by Neflite, who infects his camera with a Youma. The shy Peter is suddenly transformed into an artistic obsessive who only wants to photograph girls instead of landscapes like he used to.

Serena and I see that Peter is advertising for models, and she decides to apply. Her family aren't especially supportive, but Andrew and I both encourage her. Darien has less confidence in her chances, but says that she might as well enter anyway.

A few days later, Serena is delighted to find she has been selected, and equally dismayed to find that her only swimsuit is full of moth holes. I warned her she should have placed mothballs in her dresser drawer. She and Luna go to the photo shoot and find hundreds of girls there - even Molly and Ms. Haruna have been selected. While she changes into her swimsuit (with bows strategically placed over the holes), Luna and I go to watch Peter, and are shocked when all the girls he photographs disappear.

We try to tell Serena, but she is more interested in getting ready for the photo shoot. Luna calls Amy on the special communicators she and I made recently, telling her to come and watch, but Serena cuts her off before Luna can tell her about the emergency. Angry, Luna takes one of the bows from Serena's swimsuit and runs. She has no choice but to chase after her. She misses her photo shoot, but sees Molly and Ms. Haruna disappear when Peter takes their picture. She, Luna and I confront Peter, but find him to be violent and incoherent. Serena and I transform and berate him for failing to understand beauty, then Serena kicks his camera into the pool. Peter collapses, and the Youma Cameran emerges from the water. She shoots photographic beams from her hands, trapping both Peter and Luna inside photographs. Sailor Mercury and Sailor Mars join the battle, but are also trapped by the Youma. Sailor Moon and I find ourselves cornered in front of a mirror but leap away at the last minute, tricking Cameran into photographing herself. With the Youma crippled (to the point where I didn't see her worthy of one of my baseballs), Sailor Moon destroys her, and everyone reappears.

Zoycite appears before Neflite, mocking his failure. Peter, for his part, decides to temporarily withdraw from the public eye until he can properly understand beauty, now focusing on photography of the Moon.

Chapter 16: Dangerous Dollies

Once again, Neflite must admit to Queen Beryl that he has made no progress in finding the Sailor Scouts. When Zoycite appears and offers her assistance, Queen Beryl approves the idea, but Neflite refuses, insisting he will do the job alone. Beryl is furious at his disobedience, while Zoycite is pleased at the prospect of becoming Beryl's new favorite.

Sammy's friend Mika Cassidy wins a competition with a French doll she made. She wants Sammy to have the doll, but he gets embarrassed when his friends start teasing them and accidentally breaks it, which upsets Mika. Mika's friends tell Serena and me, who promise to make her brother apologise.

The devastated Mika starts work on another doll, but doesn't tell her mother what happened to the prizewinning one. Meanwhile, Neflite selects her as a target.

Sammy tries and fails to write a letter of apology to Mika. Serena and I confront him and demand that he apologize in person, or else we'll tell their parents. But as Sammy approaches Mika's house, Neflite arrives in his Maxfield Stanton disguise, and Sammy decides to come back later. Neflite implants a Youma into the doll Mika is working on, and commissions her to make more dolls. Mika's mother invites him to an exhibition of their work. Mika is soon working faster than ever before, and becomes angry when her mother asks her to stop.

Unable to get through to her daughter, Mika's mother asks Sammy for help. But he also fails, mistakenly believing she is still angry with him. Serena advises Sammy to get Mika a present (to which I agree), but tells Luna that she is concerned by Mika's behavior. Serena, Amy, Luna and I decide to go to the doll exhibition to investigate.

Meanwhile, Sammy remembers that Mika likes Sailor Moon, and decides to make a Sailor Moon model. Amy and Luna sneak into the exhibition, and find Raye and Darien already there. When Neflite passes by Darien and Raye a bit later, he and Darien look at each other for a moment as though they think the other looks familiar, but they can't understand why. Neflite quickly says he mistook Darien for someone else and leaves.

Serena and I take Sammy to see Mika, who has just finished her last doll. As they enter the room, Mika's energy peaks, and a Youma, Jumo, is released from the infected doll. Sammy tries to protect Mika, but the Youma attacks him and destroys the model of Sailor Moon. While the others are distracted, Serena and I transform. The Youma chases us, and Sailor Mercury and Sailor Mars join the fight, but the Youma has an ability to rebuild itself, making it virtually invulnerable. Tuxedo Mask intervenes to release Sailor Moon from the monster's grip, and she is then able to take advantage of a vulnerability spotted by Mercury. While I distracted Jumo with close-range combat, Sailor Moon destroys the monster by hitting her vulnerable spot, and stops to check on Sammy and Mika. Mika has recovered, and thanks Sammy for coming to her rescue. He is disappointed that his present was destroyed, but Mika later returns the favor, making a (much better) model of Sailor Moon for Sammy.

Chapter 17: Who is that Masked Man?

Recalling his previous encounters with the Sailor Scouts, Neflite decides that Sailor Moon's feelings for Tuxedo Mask are an exploitable weakness. Zoycite appears and tells him that Queen Beryl is calling for him. Queen Beryl scolds Neflite for his failures, but he assures her that he has a plan to lure out Sailor Moon.

The following morning, Serena is delighted to find a love letter from Tuxedo Mask has been delivered to her, telling her to meet him in at the Shinjuku MS Department Store the following night. Luna and I are concerned that Tuxedo Mask appears to know Sailor Moon's identity, but Serena is too happy to care... until she finds that all the girls at school have received identical letters. Luna, Amy and I suspect foul play, while Raye is currently incapacitated with a cold.

Later that day, Neflite waits in the department store, going over his plan. Molly passes by, and recognizes him as Maxfield Stanton. The love-struck Molly asks if he is Tuxedo Mask. He assumes Molly must know that he sent the letters and wonders if she is Sailor Moon. He pretends to be interested in her, and tells her to meet him that night. Molly goes away happy, believing that Stanton loves her. Meanwhile, Serena decides to go to the meeting place too, in order to find out what's really happening (I make sure that I'm with her in case of trouble).

Molly enters the store that night, and sees Neflite dressed as Tuxedo Mask. She recognizes him immediately, so he challenges her to reveal her true identity as Sailor Moon. When she doesn't understand what he means, he starts to drain her energy. Serena and I enter the store and see them, then we transform. Elsewhere, Darien collapses in pain, and he involuntarily transforms into Tuxedo Mask.

Neflite is disappointed that Molly was not Sailor Moon, but he has still obtained a lot of energy from her. Sailor Moon and I confront him, and she kicks off his hat with Sailor Moon Kick. He reveals his true identity as Neflite, before he traps her in an illusion and sends his Youma Leo the Lion after her. Sailor Moon is saved by a rose thrown by the real Tuxedo Mask who appears to join the battle. Neither Tuxedo Mask's cane nor Sailor Moon's attack Moon Tiara Magic is effective against Leo, so they must flee.

Neflite and his Youma trap Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask in an elevator which will rise to the top floor, then fall. Tuxedo Mask pulls Sailor Moon through the roof of the car, and they grab onto a beam in the elevator shaft as the car falls away. Just as Tuxedo Mask is about to slip, Sailor Mars and Sailor Mercury come to their rescue (I'm with those two but my hands are full carrying Molly). While Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars argue over Tuxedo Mask, the man himself slips away.

Although Neflite has failed again, Queen Beryl is impressed with the amount of energy he obtained from Molly. He decides to pursue her, further exploiting her love for his alter ego.

Chapter 18: The Haunted Summer Day

The girls, Luna and I arrive at the ocean for special training, or as Serena sees it, a vacation. Caught in a thunderstorm on the way to the pension they booked, they encounter a little girl, Sarah. She leads them to the hotel, Pension Adams, which is owned by her father and staffed by three people dressed like horror movie extras. Serena and Luna are scared of the staff; I am amused by them, while Amy and Raye seem unfazed. Sarah seems intrigued by the visitors, but in a secluded part of the building, her father warns her to stay away from them.

During dinner, the girls and I hear the sound of crying. We see a strange, transparent being in the room - although Raye believes it isn't a Youma. Meanwhile, Sarah is placed under hypnosis by her father.

The following day, Serena has all but forgotten about the previous night's excitement. Although the private beach is more private than she imagined (there is nobody else there at all), she still has fun with me, Amy and Raye. All the time they are there, Sarah watches them.

Before dinner, Raye attempts to perform an exorcism in the dining room, despite suspecting that the entity is not really a ghost. As she finishes, she hears the staff planning something. Amy meets Sarah outside the pension. She seems lonely, and Amy advises her to befriend Serena and me. However, Sarah's father sees her and takes her away, warning Amy that she should leave.

Sarah protests, but her father insists she should stay away from outsiders. The girl is psychic, but is unable to fully harness the power unless she is under hypnosis. Her father resents the fact that his family's powers were never taken seriously, and hypnotizes her again. Unbeknownst to him, Amy is observing this.

A frightened Serena (and an unafraid me) walks in on the staff, who are performing a bizarre ritual. Raye tells us that they are just normal humans, but that there is an inhuman presence in the building. The furniture begins to move by itself, but the manipulator turns out to actually be the hypnotized Sarah, as her father instructs her to scare the visitors away. Amy confronts him just as Sarah creates an immensely powerful ghost that rages out of control, attacking her father.

We transform, but Sailor Moon's attacks are ineffective against the ghost. Sailor Mercury wakes Sarah, but the ghost remains, powered by her subconscious anger. But as the ghost targets her father, the girl uses her power to destroy it. It transpires that Sarah's father used the pension's guests as test subjects for his daughter's powers, while the terrified staff were simply performing an exorcism ritual. Recognising her independence, Sarah's father agrees to let her live as a normal girl.

Chapter 19: An Animated Mess

While Serena, Luna and I watch an advertisement for the forthcoming Sailor V anime, two of the animators, Laurie and Cassie, are on their way to the studio. Laurie is depressed, feeling that she can't satisfy the director, but Cassie tells her to cheer up. Laurie drops an envelope, which Amy later finds. Since it has the address of the studio on it, she decides to return it after cram school.

Neflite decides the time has come to use his strongest Youma, and predicts that Laurie would be the ideal target. As Amy searches for the studio, she sees Neflite driving past.

In the studio, Laurie is working alone. Frustrated, she looks at Cassie's work, which seems much better than hers. She decides to use the professional quality pencils that she and Cassie bought before they started work for the studio, which they promised to use only when they had become true pros. But by now, Laurie has used up almost all of her share, and is down to her last pencil.

Neflite enters the studio, and implants his Youma into Laurie's pencil. As he leaves, Sailor Mercury confronts him, but he tackles her and escapes. When Cassie goes into the studio, Laurie has become cold and ignores her. Amy returns the envelope to Cassie, who thanks her and invites her to come again. Amy is just suspicious about what Neflite has done in the building.

Amy tells me, Serena and Luna about her encounter with Neflite, and we agree we must investigate the studio. Serena is delighted at the prospect of seeing the making of the Sailor V anime. Meanwhile, Laurie has been working at an incredible pace, driven by her intensified jealousy towards Cassie.

Raye claims not to be interested in anime, but still meets up with us anyway, bringing a pile of autograph boards. Neflite, meanwhile, has to contend with the curiosity of Zoycite, who is prying into his latest plan.

At the studio, Raye abandons all pretense of indifference and joins Serena in a fit of fan-girlishness (as if I needed a second meatball head to babysit). Amy asks Cassie if anything strange has happened recently, at which point Laurie storms in and orders Serena and Raye to keep the noise down. Cassie protests, and then the director calls Laurie. He is pleased with her work, until she tells him that she plans to kill off Sailor V in the final scene. As Laurie leaves, Raye senses a Youma. They catch up with her on the roof, at which point her energy peaks. She and Cassie faint, as the Gemini Warriors: Castor and Pollux are released from the pencil. While the Scouts and I transform, Neflite gloats to Zoycite that the combined power of Castor and Pollux is significantly greater than that of the Sailor Scouts.

The Youma appear to have the upper hand, until they start to argue about who should deliver the finishing blow. The Scouts take advantage of this, combining their attacks to destroy Castor and Pollux (I didn't even have a chance to use one of my baseballs). When Laurie recovers, she admits to Cassie that she used the pencils, but Cassie reveals that she used hers as well, as she was worried about being left behind by Laurie.

Chapter 20: Worth a Princess's Ransom

On our way to school, Serena and I notices a traffic checkpoint. We ask Molly what's going on, but she is daydreaming about Maxfield Stanton. When we get to school, Melvin tells us that the princess of the Diamond Kingdom is visiting Tokyo, and will be revealing the Royal Family's most secret treasure at an embassy reception. Molly, uninterested, mentions that she will be going there due to her family's jewellery business.

At home, Luna reads about the reception and wonders what the secret treasure could be. The same topic is being debated in the Negaverse, where Queen Beryl suspects it could be the Silver Crystal. Zoycite promises to investigate, but Neflite appears and says he will take care of it. Zoycite is furious, but Queen Beryl gives Neflite the go-ahead, interested to see how he will handle the situation. Zoycite is comforted by her lover Malachite, who suggests that they should wait for an opportunity to oust Neflite.

At the Hikawa Shrine, Luna informs the girls and I that Princess Diamond may be the princess they are looking for, and we decide to wait outside the embassy to see her. Serena and I arrive home to discover that her father is going to the reception as a journalist, and he asks me to be his plus one (to which I accept since it will make the mission easier). Jealous, Serena decides to use the Luna Pen to get herself into the embassy as well.

Darien wakes from a dream in which he is Tuxedo Mask, and a woman tells him to find the Silver Crystal. Meanwhile, Serena gets into the embassy with ease, and finds a masquerade ball in progress. Neflite is there too, as is Molly. Neflite sees her and asks her to dance. Serena leaves the ballroom when someone spills a drink on her dress, while Tuxedo Mask stands brooding in the hallway, deciding he must find the Silver Crystal in order to find out who he really is. He spots Serena, and wonders if she is the woman from his dream.

On the balcony, Neflite takes control of Molly, implanting his other self into her mind. Serena is approached by Tuxedo Mask, and they dance. It all seems familiar to Serena, who feels as if she has danced with him before. I took notice of what Neflite did to Molly and followed her to the Princess's Chambers. Molly poses as a friend of the princess in order to get into her room, then attacks her, transferring Neflite's other self into her. The princess runs to the balcony with the treasure chest, and prepares to throw it to Neflite, who is waiting below. Serena tries to stop her and falls from the balcony, but Tuxedo Mask grabs her hand. Luna knocks the princess away as Sailor Mars and Sailor Mercury arrive to tackle Neflite. Serena slips and falls with Tuxedo Mask, but they are saved when Luna throws her umbrella down to her.

Sailor Mercury confronts Tuxedo Mask, demanding to know who he is. He says he doesn't know, and must find the Silver Crystal to find out. He leaves, saying his mission could yet make him an enemy of the Sailor Scouts. Serena and I transform into Sailor Moon and Mr. Downtown, while the princess attacks the partygoers. She tries again to deliver the treasure to Neflite, but Sailor Mars exorcises Neflite's spirit from her body. Sailor Moon attacks and destroys the spirit, and the princess wakes up, but is plainly not the princess the Scouts are looking for.

When the partygoers wake up, the princess reveals the treasure is merely a diamond statue of her country's first ruler. Meanwhile, Serena accidentally gets drunk, and receives a kiss from Tuxedo Mask. This causes my jealousy to rise to its peak for two reasons: One, I was not the person to give Serena her first kiss. Two, I had to carry her back home because she passed out.

Chapter 21: Molly's Folly

Molly, Serena and I are relaxing at the pool, but Molly is still dreaming about Stanton. She tells Serena and me she is in love with him, and we are horrified. Serena tries to warn Molly, but just ends up upsetting her. We consult the others for advice. Raye insists that we should tell Molly that Stanton is Neflite, but Amy is not sure. Serena declares that she will deal with the situation herself, even telling me to stay out of this.

In the Negaverse, a furious Queen Beryl finds herself unable to contact Neflite. All of this is music to the ears of Zoycite, who goes to Earth to check up on Neflite. He tells her that he will restore his honor by finding the Silver Crystal. He uses his powers to create a Black Crystal, to act as a guide to the Silver Crystal's whereabouts. It shows him Molly's image. Meanwhile, Zoycite and Malachite continue to plot against Neflite, and Zoycite orders one of her Youma, Yasha, to spy on their rival.

Serena can't bring herself to speak to Molly, and instead goes to ask Andrew for advice. Darien also shows up, and they both offer her opinions. Andrew favors waiting to see how things turn out, while Darien tells her to be proactive and tell Molly the truth.

Eventually, Serena works up the courage to tell Molly, but runs away straight after telling her. This has no effect on Molly, and that night she receives a phone call from Stanton, telling her to meet him in the park.

Neflite meets Molly and tells her that he is being targeted by dangerous people, and only the Silver Crystal will get him out of trouble. Molly recalls being shown a rare crystal by her mother, and assumes they must be one and the same. She runs home and takes it, but her mother catches her. Nevertheless, she escapes with the crystal. Meanwhile, Serena, Luna and I are on our way to Molly's house when we meet her mother. She tells us what happened, and we go to look for Molly, transforming just in case.

Neflite's Black Crystal does not respond to the crystal Molly gave him, but as Molly reflects on helping him, it begins to glow. He decides to investigate her further, not realizing that Zoycite's Youma is watching him.

Sailor Moon and I confront Neflite, and tell Molly about Stanton's true identity. He attacks Sailor Moon with Starlight Attack, and then Sailor Mercury and Sailor Mars arrive to help. Just as Sailor Moon is about to finish Neflite, Molly steps in to protect him. Despite the Sailor Scouts' protests, she refuses to move, saying she loves him. The Black Crystal lights up again, leading Neflite to wonder if it is reacting to Molly's heart.

Zoycite's Youma sees the Black Crystal and assumes it is the Silver Crystal. She fights Neflite, who drops the Black Crystal. Molly picks it up and is then attacked by the Youma. Neflite strikes the Youma down, and Sailor Moon destroys it. Neflite returns the crystal to Molly, but warns the Sailor Scouts and me that we will be doomed once the Negaverse finds the Silver Crystal. As he leaves, Serena and I see a shooting star, and pray that Neflite will not do anything else to hurt Molly...

Chapter 22: A Friend in Wolf's Clothing

Despite Serena's warnings, Molly is still in love with Stanton. Meanwhile, Neflite examine the Black Crystal and wonders why it responded to Molly. He dismisses the idea that it detected her love, and realizes that if Sailor Moon knows Molly's name, Molly must know Sailor Moon's true identity (and assume ably the rest of the team). Unbeknownst to him, Zoycite is lurking nearby, observing the Black Crystal.

That night, Neflite appears outside Molly's window. Again, the Black Crystal responds. He wonders if the Silver Crystal could be hidden inside Molly's body. Using the Black Crystal to look inside her, he finds nothing. Molly wakes up and, seeing him outside the window, calls for him. He replies that Stanton is merely an alias, and his real name is Neflite. He says that her love has shown him the error of his ways, and that he would like to join Sailor Moon to fight against evil. Molly tells him that she doesn't know anything about Sailor Moon. Neflite disappears from view, but remains close by, hoping that Molly will try to contact Sailor Moon. Meanwhile, Zoycite and three of her Youma are spying on Neflite. Zoycite decides that Neflite has fallen for Molly, and that they must take her hostage to trap him.

Later that night, Serena receives a phone call from Molly, who tells her that Neflite is looking for Sailor Moon. Neflite overhears the phone call. As Serena and I run to Molly's house, space begins to warp around us. Believing it to be the work of a Youma, we transforms. However, Neflite is watching us, and reveals that he now knows our true identities. He attacks, but is interrupted by Tuxedo Mask. As he prepares to fight all three of us, he hears Molly's voice calling for help, and leaves.

Outside Molly's house, Luna sees one of Zoycite's Youma carrying Molly away. Neflite appears in her room and finds a ransom note, demanding the Black Crystal in exchange for her return.

Neflite defeats Zoycite's Youma and rescues Molly, although he admits to not knowing why he rescued her. Seeing that he is injured, Molly takes him into the park and dresses his injury. However, Zoycite's Youma return and impale Neflite on energy draining thorns. They tell him to hand over the Black Crystal or they will kill Molly as well. Neflite agrees and tells Molly to run, but she refuses and instead tries to pull the thorns from his body. When it looks as if she might succeed, the Youma attack again. Neflite shields Molly, but is mortally wounded. Zoycite appears and takes the Black Crystal, then orders the Youma to finish them off and disappears. The Sailor Scouts and I arrive and defeat the Youma, but we are unable to save Neflite. He tells Sailor Moon and me that out identities will remain secret, and then fades away to nothingness in Molly's arms.

Chapter 23: Jupiter Comes Thundering In

Queen Beryl uses the human energy she has obtained to awaken the Negaverse's great ruler. However, the amorphous entity demands more energy, and instructs her to find the Silver Crystal, which is necessary for her complete revival. Beryl tells her that they cannot find the Silver Crystal, but is told to awaken the Seven Shadows and collect their Rainbow Crystals in order to find the Silver Crystal.

Late for school again, Serena and I collide with a gang of thugs. They become aggressive, but we are saved by an unfamiliar girl who beats them up (unfamiliar to Serena anyway, not me). The girl leaves, telling Serena to be careful, and that it's great to see me again.

Queen Beryl instructs Zoycite and Malachite to find the Rainbow Crystals. In ancient times, the Negaverse's seven most powerful Youma were sealed into fragments of the Silver Crystal, and have since been reborn as normal humans. She gives Zoycite the Black Crystal, now modified to respond to Rainbow Crystals. Zoycite uses it to identify the first Rainbow Crystal holder.

At school, Serena and I see the girl who helped her. Melvin warns her that the girl, Lita Kino, was allegedly kicked out of her old school for fighting (I guess Lita had really toughened up since I last knew her). Serena doesn't really care, since befriending Lita gives her the chance to share her lunch.

Serena, Lita and I go to the Game Center Crown. Amy, Raye, and Luna join us, and Luna says that something about Lita bothers her. We are distracted by the appearance of Crane Game Joe, an expert at crane games. Lita is suddenly transfixed, because he looks just like her ex-boyfriend (I forgot about how Lita use to go gaga over this one guy at her school, Freddy).

As Joe leaves, Zoycite appears before him. She tries to remove the Black Crystal from Joe, but Lita interferes and fights off Zoycite. Serena, Luna and I see, and come to help, but Joe runs away. Lita follows him, whilst Luna tells me and Serena that she felt an evil aura from the woman Lita was fighting. Deciding that Lita and Joe are in danger, we follow them.

Joe tells Lita to leave him alone, and goes into a cafe. Serena, Luna and I join her outside. After a while, Joe beckons Lita inside, and tells her that his crane game skills are due to a psychic power he has had since childhood.

Zoycite appears inside the cafe, and attacks. Joe runs, and is chastised by Serena for leaving Lita to fend for herself (Serena really surprised me right there for her heroic attitude). Joe replies that he doesn't care about her, and leaves. Zoycite pursues him, whilst Lita is devastated.

Zoycite finds Joe and removes the Red Rainbow Crystal from him. Sailor Moon, Lita and I (as Mr. Downtown) arrive, but Zoycite flees, leaving Joe, now transformed into the Youma Game Machine Man. He attacks Sailor Moon, but is tackled by Lita. As she fights, Luna sees the symbol of Jupiter on her forehead. She gives her a transformation pen and tells her to become Sailor Jupiter and help Sailor Moon. Lita transforms and manages to weaken the monster with her Jupiter Thunder Crash attack, but they are unable to kill it as it still has the heart of a human (despite me saying that it's too late because he's a youma). Luna gives Sailor Moon the Crescent Moon Wand, used to purify monsters. Sailor Moon uses Moon Healing Activation, and Joe is transformed back into his old self. Luna tells Sailor Moon that she must now lead the Sailor Scouts.

Back at the Game Center Crown, Serena introduces Lita to Andrew. Once again, she is in love, as he too apparently reminds her of her ex-boyfriend, as would any guy that's cute enough.

Chapter 24: The Power of Friendship

Darien wakes from his recurring dream in which he is Tuxedo Mask, and a woman instructs him to find the Silver Crystal. He wonders if he is Tuxedo Mask, and if finding the Silver Crystal would clarify matters. Meanwhile, in the Negaverse, Zoycite shows Queen Beryl the identity of the next Rainbow Crystal holder.

With Molly absent from school for a week, Serena and I are concerned. We enlist Melvin to help her cheer Molly up, although Melvin has no idea of the real reason for her absence. After visiting her house, we agree to go out and have fun.

At the Hikawa Shrine, Luna provides Amy, Raye, and Lita with new information about the Silver Crystal. Although she still doesn't know where to find it, she is aware of its power, and of the Rainbow Crystal fragments. She also says that the Crescent Moon Wand she gave to Serena should respond to Rainbow Crystal holders. Raye is uncertain if it was wise to give Serena the Crescent Moon Wand (going as far as thinking I should be the one to wield it), but Luna pleads with her to give the other girl a chance. Unfortunately, Serena reveals that she can't attend the meeting because she is going to Yokohama with me, Molly and Melvin.

We find ourselves outside a cemetery. Molly becomes sad, saying that Neflite has no grave. She sees a priest and asks him for help. He assures her that Neflite's soul was saved, and that she will find love again. Suddenly, Zoycite appears next to them, and Molly recognizes her as the one behind Neflite's death.

Having lost track of Molly, Serena, Melvin and I search for her. The Crescent Moon Wand, inside Serena's bag, starts to flash. Luna arrives and tells us that a Youma may be nearby, and to call Lita for help. As Lita hurries to find the cemetery, Serena, Luna and I see Molly, Zoycite, and the priest. Although Luna tells us to wait for Lita, Serena and I transform in order to protect Molly. Sailor Moon and I confront Zoycite, but she uses the Black Crystal to remove the Orange Rainbow Crystal from the priest, transforming him into the Youma Bobo the Vulture. Meanwhile, Zoycite tries to find where the Rainbow Crystal landed.

The Youma attacks me, Sailor Moon and Molly, but Melvin arrives and knocks Molly out of the way. Tuxedo Mask appears too, rescuing Sailor Moon. Zoycite commands Bobo to attack Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask. As Tuxedo Mask deflects the Youma's punches, Sailor Moon finds a star-shaped locket on the ground.

Lita arrives in the cemetery and transforms into Sailor Jupiter, then weakens the Youma with a combination of her Jupiter Thunder Crash and one of my baseballs, giving Sailor Moon the chance to use Moon Healing Activation. As the priest returns to normal, Zoycite sees that Tuxedo Mask has found the Rainbow Crystal. Tuxedo Mask flees, and Zoycite vows to take it back from him. Luna also insists that the Sailor Scouts should have the crystal.

Tuxedo Mask holds the Rainbow Crystal and transforms back into Darien, now aware of his two identities. Meanwhile, Molly bandages Melvin's arm with the bandage she used for Neflite, and says she will come back to school. While Serena studies the musical locket she found, Lita tells Luna and me that she is impressed by how much Serena cares for her friends.

Chapter 25: Mercury's Mental Match

Queen Beryl discusses the Rainbow Crystals with Zoycite and Malachite. Whilst they have one, the second was taken by Tuxedo Mask. Malachite assures her that they will be able to take it back when he goes after the other crystals.

Amy is walking past a building site when a male student, Greg, calls for her. She stops to talk to him, and just then a steel girder falls from a winch and lands next to her. When she looks around again, he has gone. At school, the midterm results are up, and Amy has been beaten by Greg (and tied with me), who got a perfect score despite only recently transferring to the school. Serena and I notice that Greg acts nervously around Amy, and discovers that he has a newspaper cutting of when she was ranked first in the nation. He tells us that he wants to emulate Amy, and that she is actually much smarter than him. We decide to help him win Amy over, but he warns Serena to be cautious of water - just before a caretaker accidentally throws a bucket of water over her (this makes me grow suspicious of Greg, if he knew that would happen).

That evening, Raye and Darien are out on a date, but Darien is distracted, still trying to piece his past together. Meanwhile, Serena and I give Greg a present - a real photograph of Amy. He admits he decided he would tell Amy he liked her once he had beaten her academically. Serena says that now is the time, and that we will bring Amy to meet him. As they talk, Luna and I notice the Crescent Moon Wand responding to Greg. Zoycite is watching him, and identifies him as one of the Rainbow Crystal holders.

While Serena meets Amy as she comes out of the OK Cram School, Greg encounters Zoycite outside the Juban District Corporate House. He already knows who Zoycite is, and that he is one of the Seven Shadows, due to an ability to predict the future. He refuses to comply with Zoycite, and is attacked. Serena, Amy and I see this and transform. We interrupt Zoycite, Sailor Mercury rescuing the unconscious Greg while Sailor Moon and I challenge the enemy. Zoycite ignores us and disappears.

Sailor Mercury lays Greg on a park bench to recover, but when he wakes up he calls her Amy. Meanwhile, Sailor Moon and I has lost track of Mercury. Luna tells her that the Crescent Moon Wand should guide her to Greg - a surprise to Sailor Moon, who hadn't realized he was a Rainbow Crystal holder. Realising Mercury is in danger, we rush to find her.

While the sleeping Greg foresees a future in which he becomes a Youma and attacks Mercury, Mercury notices the photograph of her in his pocket. Greg wakes up and tells her about his precognitive powers, admitting that he used them to get perfect exam scores. While Mercury continues to insist that she is not Amy, Greg simply tells her to kill him if he becomes a Youma. Mercury tells him that instead of accepting the future, he should try to alter it.

Zoycite appears and removes the Yellow Rainbow Crystal from Greg. He transforms into the Youma Bumboo, but instead of attacking Mercury he attacks Zoycite, allowing Mercury to take the crystal. Zoycite uses the Black Crystal to gain control over Bumboo, and sends him after Sailor Mercury. Sailor Moon and I arrives and she tries to use Moon Healing Activation, but Bumboo is too strong.

Sailor Mars and Sailor Jupiter join the fight, and weaken the Youma with a combined attack of Mars Fire Ignite and Jupiter Thunder Crash. Then Sailor Mercury uses Mercury Bubbles Blast, so I can hit the Youma with one of my baseballs. Sailor Moon tries again to heal the Youma, and succeeds. Zoycite flees, defeated, while Tuxedo Mask looks on, deciding not to intervene for now.

Soon after, Greg discovers he has to leave the city because of his father's job. He says goodbye to us at a train station. He returns the photograph to Amy, saying he will come back for it once he can beat her with his own abilities. Amy gives him a better photograph in return, and hopes that he will come back to visit her.

Chapter 26: An Artful Attack

In the Negaverse, Zoycite is chastised by Queen Beryl for letting another Rainbow Crystal fall into enemy hands. She assures her that she will obtain the next one, and shows her the latest target.

Serena, Luna and I are in the park when Molly appears and tells us to come with her. We run off, but Serena lets the Crescent Moon Wand fall out of her bag. Luna catches it and goes to follow us. Molly takes us to an exhibition of romantic pictures by the famous illustrator Lonnie Lenai. As Serena, Molly, Melvin and I discuss the reclusive artist and her beautiful self-portrait, a mysterious woman wanders through the crowd.

Serena and I see a picture that seems nostalgic. Outside, Darien passes the exhibition and sees the same picture, triggering a flashback to his dream. The mysterious woman exits the building and collides with him. Serena sees them talking and decides that Darien is cheating on Raye. She goes outside to confront him, but discovers that the woman wants Darien to model for her... and as soon as she sees Serena and me, she asks us to model as well.

The woman takes us to her house, where Serena and I discover that she is Lonnie Lenai (or rather her real name Peggy Jones). Peggy says that she portrays herself as Lonnie to fit the image of a romantic illustrator. Serena and Darien aren't keen when they find she wants to portray them as a couple (especially when considering their age difference), but she persuades them to go along with it. Meanwhile, Luna is still trying to find me and Serena.

As Peggy progresses with the picture, Serena points out how sad it is that she must be a recluse in order to maintain her image. Darien says that she should put her own happiness before that of the public, to which I agree. We then see another picture that seems nostalgic. Serena agrees, and Peggy says that the couple in the picture always makes her feel sad for some reason (I felt as if the woman in the picture all too well). Nearby, Zoycite plans her attack on Peggy.

As Peggy sees Serena and me home, we reassure her that her image is not important. We say goodbye and see Luna, who angrily gives Serena the Crescent Moon Wand. Serena tells her that she is feeling better, and Luna comments on how easily solved her problems are. Serena gets angry and runs off (I make sure that she remains in my view), and then notices the Crescent Moon Wand responding in the direction of Peggy's house.

Zoycite attacks Peggy, removing the Green Rainbow Crystal from her, causing her to revert to the Youma Veena. Serena and I see this and call everyone, then we transform. Sailor Moon and I catch up with Zoycite and Veena at a building site. Veena attacks Sailor Moon, but she is helped by Tuxedo Mask, who chases after Zoycite with me. The other Sailor Scouts arrive to tackle Veena, whilst Sailor Moon goes off in search of Tuxedo Mask and me. He and I face of with Zoycite, but she gains the upper hand and hurls a shard of crystal at Tuxedo Mask. Sailor Moon arrives in time to deflect the attack, and Zoycite disappears. Sailor Moon drops the locket, and asks Tuxedo Mask if it is his. He suddenly remembers seeing it in Peggy's picture, and tells Sailor Moon that she should keep it if she is looking for the princess. But when Sailor Moon asks him to return the Orange Rainbow Crystal he refuses, saying that he must obtain them all.

Sailor Moon and I go back to the others to find that they have weakened Veena. She performs Moon Healing Activation, and Peggy is restored to normal. Later, Peggy invites Serena, Darien and I to view our picture, and reveals her new self-portrait. Thanks to Serena's words, she now feels able to stop hiding as Lonnie Lenai and portray her true appearance.

Chapter 27: Too Many Girlfriends

Lita is caught in a rainstorm and collides with Andrew. He shares his umbrella with her, and mentions her reputation as a good cook. Keen to impress him, she offers to come to his house to cook and clean up. She tells him to write down his address, phone number, and favorite food. Later, Andrew has to stop at his school, and Lita leaves. Andrew meets Rita Blake, his girlfriend, who has to work late and miss their date. She asks Darien to take him for tea instead, and I end up tagging along with them after they meet me.

Over tea, Andrew tells Darien that Rita is considering going to Africa for her research. While he doesn't want her to leave, he doesn't want to get in the way of her work. He also asks Darien if he would like to try Lita's cooking. Darien declines, and asks Andrew if he knows how Serena feels about him (To which I start to worry). Andrew says that Serena and Lita are cute, but that they are like little sisters (much to my relief).

On Sunday, Lita goes to Andrew's house and starts cleaning. She finds a picture of Andrew and Rita. He says she is his girlfriend, and Lita is devastated. The next day, she tells Serena, who is also shocked. I come clean and tell the two what he thinks about them, but Lita decides that they should both pursue Andrew regardless.

We go to the arcade, but are accosted by Darien. He tells the girls they have no chance with Andrew, but Serena goes in anyway, only to find that Andrew is off work. Meanwhile, Lita tells Darien that she knows Andrew already has a girlfriend. Darien lets it slip that Rita could be going abroad to study.

In the Negaverse, Zoycite shows Malachite her next target: Rita. Malachite comments on how beautiful she is, but is quick to reassure Zoycite that she is more attractive.

Lita meets Rita, and tries to convince her to study abroad. The next day, Serena and Lita go to Andrew's house to cook for him, naturally dragging me along. While they are there, Rita calls him and says she has made her decision. He goes to meet her, leaving the girls and me in the apartment. Hours later, he still hasn't returned. Luna arrives to check on them, and notices that the Crescent Moon Wand is reacting. We transform and move out.

Andrew and Rita are cornered by Zoycite. She knocks Andrew out and removes the Blue Rainbow Crystal from Rita, transforming her into the Youma Techniclon. While Sailor Moon and Sailor Jupiter arrive to battle the monster, Tuxedo Mask and I fight Zoycite for the crystal. Jupiter's attack is useless against Techniclon, who merely collects the lightning and fires it back. Sailor Mercury and Sailor Mars join them, and weaken the monster enough for Sailor Moon to heal her. Zoycite tricks Tuxedo Mask into giving up the crystal and leaves.

Rita leaves for Africa, but she and Andrew resolve to continue their relationship. Serena is touched and suggests that they should give up on Andrew. Lita disagrees, and soon they are squabbling over him just as before.

Chapter 28: Grandpa's Follies

I was out on an evening stroll near the Hikawa Shrine, when I noticed Raye's Grandfather sitting on the shrine roof, looking at the stars Suddenly, Zoycite appears before him. She tells him that he is one of the Seven Shadows, and tries to remove his Rainbow Crystal. I am about to transform when Raye's grandfather fights back and manages to repel Zoycite's magic. She knocks him from the roof, but is attacked by Deimos and Phobos and disappears. Raye emerges from the building to find me helping her grandfather, she is about to ask me what happened when we discover a man who was sleeping on the steps. Instantly smitten with Raye, he introduces himself as Chad (the lead of my favorite rock band: Rad Chad and the Bad Boys) and asks Raye's grandfather to make him an apprentice (I also ask so I could spend time with Chad and maybe get his autograph). Meanwhile, Zoycite observes the old man from the Negaverse, aware that the Rainbow Crystal is awakening within him.

The next day, Raye tells the other girls she is worried by her grandfather's behavior. He has become hyperactive and emotionally unstable, putting me and Chad through a bizarre series of trials as part of a supposed training regime. Serena is unconcerned, amused by our antics, and Raye becomes angry with her.

Later Chad reassures Raye that her grandfather's behavior is probably just an effect of the autumn weather. Raye is pleased that he seems to care. Nearby, Serena watches them and decides to play matchmaker. Against Luna's advice, she disguises herself as a fortune teller and tells Raye and Chad that they are destined to fall in love. Raye sees through the disguise, and furiously tells Serena she will never speak to her again (I take this opportunity to successfully get Chad's autograph).

At home, Luna tells Serena that she should wait a while for Raye's anger to subside. But Serena is determined to patch things up, and decides to take Raye some chocolate cake. Meanwhile, Raye takes a bath, still worried about her grandfather. He is meditating when Zoycite returns. They fight, and Zoycite succeeds in removing the Indigo Rainbow Crystal. However, Tuxedo Mask arrives and pursues Zoycite through the woods, I take notice of this and transform and follow them. Raye's grandfather transforms into the Youma Pox, and chases after Chad, who happens to be nearby. The battle for the Rainbow Crystal seems evenly matched this time, until Zoycite causes a branch to fall on Tuxedo Mask. But just when she is about to grab it, I use the jet-pack feature of my backpack to speed towards the Rainbow Crystal. I wasn't able to grab it though; because I swallowed it by mistake (it tasted like grapes). Because the Black Crystal was unable to get it out of my body, Zoycite escapes vowing revenge on me.

Back at the shrine, Chad goes to find Raye, and walks in on her changing. They both flee the monster, but Chad is knocked out trying to protect Raye. Raye discovers from the holy fire that the Youma is really her grandfather. Unable to fight him, she is cornered by him and only saved when Serena arrives, transforming into Sailor Moon. They both run from the Youma, and Luna suggests Raye should immobilize him with an ofuda. She performs Mars Fireball Charge, and it succeeds in stopping him. Sailor Moon then performs Moon Healing Activation, and Raye's Grandfather returns to normal.

While Amy and Lita visit the shrine to see if they can patch up Serena and Raye's friendship, they have already made up. In recognition of his bravery, Raye kisses Chad on the cheek, but immediately regrets it, as Serena and I are delighted at the romantic intrigue and Raye's grandfather forbids her to marry Chad, despite her insistence that she isn't interested.

Chapter 29: Kitty Chaos

Having wandered into the wrong area, Luna is chased by an army of angry cats. Just as she is cornered, an enormous blue-grey cat comes to her rescue, scaring off the other cats and licking her injured tail. Whilst Luna is profoundly disturbed by her fat savior, the cat's owner, a young girl called Anna, arrives to collect him. The giant cat's name is Hercules. Zoycite observes the girl and her cat, the Black Crystal indicating that she has the last Rainbow Crystal.

Later that day, Luna is still nursing her injuries, while Serena, Amy, Lita and I meet up. Raye is absent, intent on going on a date with Darien, but she can only get through to his answering machine as he broods over the seventh Rainbow Crystal. Meanwhile, Amy uses her computer to predict the location of the crystal, and narrows it down to a single house (hopefully one with an available first aid kit; my stomach has been aching a lot since I swallowed the previous crystal).

The girls, Luna and I go to the house, but Luna is horrified to see Hercules in the window. She opts to wait outside while the others investigate, but finds herself surrounded by angry cats again. The girls and I call at the house and the little girl answers the door, accompanied by her cat. The Crescent Moon Wand responds to her, but then Hercules suddenly makes a break for it. The girl chases after him and ends up in an alley, where she is attacked by Zoycite.

Luna, meanwhile, is surrounded by a gang of murderous cats. As they go to attack, Hercules arrives again to save her. During their escape, they accidentally fall down a manhole into the sewer.

Zoycite tries to remove the Rainbow Crystal from the girl, but the Black Crystal has no effect. Suddenly she realizes that the crystal must be inside her cat instead. Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Jupiter and I arrive to battle her, but she disappears, leaving the unconscious girl behind. She reappears in the sewer, where Luna and Hercules are lying unconscious just a short distance away.

The girls and I have returned to the Anna's house and are standing guard over her. Zoycite, meanwhile, sneaks through the sewer in search of Hercules, and is disgusted to find herself chased by a horde of rats. As for Raye, she is wandering through town, unable to contact Darien and with nothing to do. Chad appears and tries to ask her on a date, but she plays hard to get and scares him off.

Luna and Hercules search for an exit from the sewer. Luna is annoyed with him, until she notices that he hurt his leg while saving her. Zoycite appears in the distance, intent on getting Hercules's Rainbow Crystal and still being chased by the rats. Luna and Hercules try to escape through a vent, but Zoycite follows them and is engulfed by the horde of rats.

Raye is by the river and notices Luna and Hercules running. She then sees thousands of rats surge from the sewer entrance. Meanwhile, Amy and I finally realize that the Crescent Moon Wand isn't responding to the girl, and that her cat must have the Rainbow Crystal.

Zoycite emerges from the sea of rats to attack Hercules. Sailor Mars tries to stop her, but she successfully removes the Violet Rainbow Crystal and transforms the cat into the Youma Bakene. However, Tuxedo Mask turns up and takes the crystal from Zoycite. The Youma starts to head towards town, and Luna tries to stop him. She slips and falls, but the Youma catches her. The other Sailor Scouts and I arrive, Sailor Jupiter retrieving Luna, and Sailor Moon returning the Youma to normal with Moon Healing Activation (This Youma actually wanting to change back).

The girls reunite Hercules with his owner, but Luna strenuously denies having any feelings for him. Although secretly, she just can't help imagining...

Chapter 30: Tuxedo Melvin

Luna visits the Game Center Crown at night to speak to her contact. He tells her that all five Sailor Scouts will soon meet, and that she should tell them the truth about her mission.

Later that night, Luna gathers the girls and me at the Hikawa Shrine. She tells us that she was sent from the Moon, and that the princess they are seeking is a descendant from the Moon Kingdom. She says that we are certain to find the princess, and must protect her when we do. Meanwhile, in the Negaverse, Malachite observes the three Rainbow Crystals they have obtained. Zoycite promises to get the remaining four.

The next day, Serena and I see Molly and Melvin sitting together. She says they look like a couple, but Molly denies it, saying that although she likes Melvin's company, she doesn't have a special feeling for him. We decide to help Melvin win Molly's heart, and advise him to change his image. When he still doesn't understand, Serena tells him to be more like Tuxedo Mask, and describes her hero to him (I would have told Melvin to just admit to Molly how he feels). Melvin says that he will win Molly's heart by becoming Tuxedo Mask.

As Serena, Molly and I walk home after school, we are followed by a mysterious caped figure. When a dog starts barking at them, Tuxedo Melvin springs forth to save us. Although he fails to punish the dog and is hit by the dog's owner, he introduces himself to the girls then flees; I couldn't help but roll around laughing. Later, he tries unsuccessfully to prevent the girls and I from entering the Crown Game Center, warning them that they will spend all of their money there. Inside, Andrew offers me, Serena and Molly free tickets to the Redman show. Serena takes the tickets, and tells Molly that she should go with Melvin. She reluctantly agrees, to Melvin's delight.

In the Negaverse, Zoycite successfully modifies the Black Crystal so that it will transform ordinary humans into Youma. She materializes outside Molly's house, intending to turn her into a Youma and lure Sailor Moon out. However, he sees Tuxedo Melvin at Molly's door. Believing that Tuxedo Mask has worked out her plan, Zoycite withdraws. Melvin sees her disappear, and is terrified. Molly finally answers the door, and Melvin asks what time they should meet tomorrow. Exasperated, Molly tells him to meet her at noon.

The next day, Serena, Luna and I go to the Dreamland amusement park to check on Molly and Melvin's progress. They seem to be enjoying themselves, and Molly is glad that he is not wearing his Tuxedo Melvin outfit (although he has it in his backpack, just in case). Zoycite is also there, and sees Molly. She fires a beam from the Black Crystal at her, but misses and hits the actor playing Redman. Redman transforms into the Youma Akan, and starts firing expanding Marimo balls at the crowd, trapping them. Serena tries to take Molly to safety, while Tuxedo Melvin arrives to confront the Youma. Molly and I try to talk Melvin out of it, but he goes ahead anyway, saying he must protect her. While Serena and I transform, Molly tries to help Melvin but is trapped inside another Marimo ball. Zoycite appears before Sailor Moon, and orders her to hand over the Yellow Rainbow Crystal, or she will let the people inside the Marimo balls suffocate. Sailor Moon reluctantly hands it over, but Tuxedo Mask appears and knocks it from Zoycite's hand. As the two start to battle, Sailor Moon grabs the crystal and goes to attack the Youma. As she does, she drops the crystal, and I end up swallowing it (tastes like a banana). Meanwhile, from inside the Marimo ball, Molly sees Tuxedo Mask fighting, and believes it is Melvin.

Sailor Moon incapacitates the Youma, and then returns it back to human form. The Marimo balls disappear, but Zoisite knocks me out while I'm still Mr. Downtown, captures me and disappears. Tuxedo Mask says he will get me back, but that he will keep the Rainbow Crystals when he removes them from my body.

While Molly finally seems to have given in to Melvin's charms, Serena is heartbroken for letting Zoisite capture me, and wonders what Tuxedo Mask's true intentions are.

Chapter 31: Sailor V Makes the Scene

Held prisoner in the Negaverse, Queen Beryl decides to confess to me what her ultimate plan is, believing I will die before it takes full effect. But before she can, Zoycite proposes a plan to lure Tuxedo Mask out in order to steal his Rainbow Crystals using me as bait. Queen Beryl warns her that this is her last chance. Malachite appears, and offers to help Zoycite with her plan.

Later, Luna sees a news report saying that Sailor Moon foiled a bank robbery. Meanwhile, Serena (who is still depressed about my capture) and Lita are in town when the ropes holding up a platform carrying two window cleaners on a tall building are sliced by sharp crystals. Two of the ropes snap, leaving the men hanging. One of them falls, but is rescued by someone who appears to be Sailor Moon. Everyone is surprised, Serena most of all. While Lita wonders why someone would pose as Sailor Moon, Darien suspects that "Sailor Moon" was responsible for the collapse in the first place.

As the fake Sailor Moon flees, Malachite watches, knowing that only the Sailor Scouts and Tuxedo Mask will be able to follow her. The girls and Luna are lured into an industrial area, as is Darien. While there, the girls see the fake Sailor Moon and me suspended from a crane, with Malachite nearby. They transform to face him.

Malachite seals the Sailor Scouts in a black bubble that they are unable to break out of. He then begins contracting the bubble. Meanwhile, Tuxedo Mask sees the fake Sailor Moon and me hanging from the crane and rescues us, bringing us into a warehouse. I warn Tuxedo Mask that it's a trap, but the fake opens her eyes and stabs him with a shard of crystal, then removes her outfit to reveal Zoycite underneath. Zoycite battles with me and Tuxedo Mask, and she eventually forces Tuxedo Mask out into the open and knocks his mask away (I was at an angle from which I could see Darien's face). Queen Beryl, watching the scene remotely, is shocked by Tuxedo Mask's true appearance. Zoycite is about to defeat her rival when she is hit by a powerful attack from a mysterious Sailor Scout. Taking advantage of the distraction, Tuxedo Mask and I escape. Since I now know Darien is Tuxedo Mask, I decide to remove my sunglasses to reveal my identity, to which Darien was not entirely surprised by.

Zoycite returns to Malachite, who still has the Sailor Scouts trapped in the bubble. He calls to Tuxedo Mask, telling him that the Sailor Scouts will die if he does not hand over the Rainbow Crystals. Tuxedo Mask comes out, but the mysterious Scout appears again and attacks Malachite, disrupting his control of the bubble. The freed Scouts recognize their savior as Sailor V, or, as she introduces herself, Sailor Venus. She is also accompanied by her white cat, Artemis.

As Zoycite prepares to battle all five Scouts, she and Malachite are called by Queen Beryl, who orders them to withdraw but refuses to explain why. They reluctantly disappear, while the injured Tuxedo Mask also slips away and I reunite with the Sailor Scouts, much to Sailor Moon's happiness. Confronted with the strong and beautiful Sailor Venus, Sailor Moon asks her if she is the Moon Princess.

Chapter 32: A Clear Crystal Destiny

Sailor Venus, meeting the rest of us for the first time, says that she is not the Moon Princess, just another warrior sent to protect her. Artemis tells us to meet tomorrow to discuss an ongoing investigation.

Zoycite and Malachite ask Queen Beryl why they were ordered to pull back. She tells them that their ruler ordered it, and demands that Tuxedo Mask is not killed, but brought to the Negaverse alive. At dawn, Zoycite contacts the injured Darien, now aware of his identity, and challenges him to a fight for the Rainbow Crystals at the Star Light Tower, and tells him to bring Mr. Downtown.

That afternoon, Serena and I see Darien, but instead of picking on her, he is conciliatory, and asks me to come with him. As we leaves, she notices his shoulder is bleeding. She follows us, but Darien tells her to go home. As we approach the Star Light Tower, I transform to protect my identity. Serena suddenly joins us and Zoycite transports all three of us inside.

Am, Raye, Lita, and Luna are waiting for me and Serena at the shrine, unable to contact us. A girl arrives and tells them we are at Star Light Tower. She introduces herself as Mina Aino, the civilian identity of Sailor Venus. Artemis tells the girls that the enemy has been operating in Star Light Tower, and they go to investigate.

Zoycite brings me, Darien and the unconscious Serena inside the tower. She puts her three crystals in my mouth (Strawberry, Watermelon, Blueberry), and tells Darien to do the same (Orange and Plum). Darien tells her to let Serena go; Zoycite says she will, after he puts his crystals in my mouth (What did I do to deserve this?). Darien complies, doing so with his crystals. Malachite appears next to me and takes me. Darien throws a rose, but Malachite disappears and it hits Zoycite, scarring her face. As Serena wakes up, Zoycite disappears, telling Darien to come to the observation deck if he wants the crystals (and me) back. The whole floor freezes and starts to collapse. As Serena and Darien run for the elevator, she realizes that he has the same injury as Tuxedo Mask, and begins to wonder about his identity. While Serena and Darien are trapped in the elevator, the rest of the Sailor Scouts arrive at the building. Sailor Mercury sees them in the elevator, and Sailor Jupiter blows a hole in the wall, giving them access to the building. Meanwhile, they are watched by Zoycite and Malachite, with Zoycite wanting revenge for her scarred face.

Serena asks Darien what he knows about the Rainbow Crystals. He says that when he was six, he was in a car accident that killed his parents and left him with no memory. Recently, he has been having dreams where a mysterious figure urges him to find the Silver Crystal, which he believes will restore his memory.

Malachite casts the city into darkness and transforms the tower. As the elevator nears the observation deck, Zoycite tries to kill both of them, intending to tell Queen Beryl that Darien died accidentally. Serena transforms at the last moment, rescuing Darien, but when they confront Zoycite on the deck he transforms into Tuxedo Mask. Sailor Moon tells him to run, but he says he will stay to protect her. As he prepares to fight Zoycite, a shard of crystal appears behind him and stabs him. The Sailor Scouts arrive to find a distraught Sailor Moon cradling Tuxedo Mask. As Sailor Moon starts to cry, the Rainbow Crystals force themselves from my body and reappear above Sailor Moon, uniting with one of her tears to form the Silver Crystal. It attaches itself to the Crescent Moon Wand, and Sailor Moon transforms into the Moon Princess.

Chapter 33: A Reluctant Princess

Luna is amazed to discover that Sailor Moon is the reincarnation of Princess Serena. Zoycite reacts to the revelation by attacking Princess Serena and Tuxedo Mask, but Serena, in her transformed, dreamlike state, easily deflects her attack with the powered-up Crescent Moon Wand and sends her flying into a wall. Tuxedo Mask then wakes up, and recognizes her as Serena. He says that he is Prince Endymion, and the memories of her past life begin to return.

A series of scattered images enter her mind. She sees herself and Endymion overlooking an ancient palace. She gives Endymion a gift: the Orgel Star Pendent that was owned by Tuxedo Mask. Suddenly the scene is cast into flames, and Endymion flies away into the fire, Serena powerless to stop him.

Back in the Star Light Tower, Sailor Moon's appearance returns to normal and she collapses. The other Sailor Scouts and I rush to her aid, but discover that she has merely fainted from the trauma of her returning memories. Tuxedo Mask, however, is in a much more serious state. Malachite appears to help the injured Zoycite. Faced with the Sailor Scouts, who now have the Silver Crystal in their possession, he declines to fight them, but before he dematerializes with Zoycite, he seizes the unconscious Tuxedo Mask.

Zoycite and Malachite report back to Queen Beryl, who is less than thrilled with their performance. She chides Malachite for losing the Silver Crystal and allowing the Moon Princess to awaken, but her real anger is directed at Zoycite, who contradicted her orders and tried to kill Tuxedo Mask. Despite Malachite's attempts to intervene, she punishes Zoycite for her crimes with a lethal blast of energy.

Beryl summons the Negaverse's great ruler, The Negaforce. She presents the entity with Tuxedo Mask, who, they now realize, is the Reincarnation of Endymion, Prince of Earth. The Negaforce commands Beryl to revive him using the power of darkness.

Meanwhile, Malachite attends the dying Zoycite, having tried unsuccessfully to persuade Beryl to revive her. Zoycite says that she wants to die beautifully, so Malachite uses his magic to surround them with flowers. Zoycite tells Malachite that she loves him, and then dies in his arms.

The Sailor Scouts and I search for an exit from the Star Light Tower, but this is impeded by the fact that the tower no longer occupies normal dimensional space. Sailor Moon regains consciousness and is shocked to find that Tuxedo Mask is gone. Sailor Mars says that he is alive, but has been captured by the enemy. Now that the Moon Princess has awakened, Luna and Artemis' and my memories have fully returned, I remember that I was the Moon Princess's personal bodyguard, and the moon cats begin to tell us the truth about our origins.

Artemis and Luna describe the ancient Moon Kingdom, the Silver Millennium, in which Princess Serena lived. During her lifetime, the Earth was taken over by an evil spirit which attacked the Silver Millennium in order to steal the Silver Crystal. Although the Kingdom was destroyed in the fierce battle, its guardians were able to harness the Silver Crystal's power and seal away the evil spirit. Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Venus are Reincarnations of the warriors who fought for the Moon Kingdom. The Kingdom's queen wished for them and her daughter to live peaceful lives, so she sent them to be reincarnated in a peaceful future on Earth. However, the seal on the evil entity has now been broken, triggering the awakening of the Sailor Scouts. In order to resume our peaceful lives, we must protect the Silver Crystal and defeat the Negaverse.

The Sailor Scouts and I agree to fight, apart from Sailor Moon who, broken by her experiences, refuses to carry on. Sailor Mars slaps her (much to my rage), and calls her a coward, but Artemis and Sailor Mercury intervene, arguing that Sailor Moon needs time to regain her confidence. Meanwhile, Sailor Mercury has located the exit, and we begin our retreat.

We are met at the exit by Malachite. Despite the efforts of Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Venus, Malachite is impervious to attacks due to the altered space inside the building. He sends their attacks back at them, knocking them out. Sailor Mars pleads with Sailor Moon to regain her confidence before attacking Malachite, knowing that a harsh retaliation awaits her. As she and Sailor Mercury are knocked aside, I charge in next with my bat at the ready. While it does knock the wind out of him, he is physically unharmed. He comments that this battle is pathetic compared to our last one, despite me having no idea what he's talking about. Sailor Moon hears the voices of her partners, and Tuxedo Mask, telepathically calling to her. As she steps up to face Malachite, he vows revenge for Zoycite, but Sailor Moon sends his own furious attack back at him with the Silver Crystal. Bombarded by his own energy, he has no choice but to withdraw, the warped Star Light Tower fading away as he retreats.

While Beryl begins the process of reviving Tuxedo Mask, the Sailor Scouts and I emerge from the ruins of the tower. Sailor Venus and I thank Sailor Moon for saving them, and Sailor Moon agrees to continue the fight.

Chapter 34: Bad Hair Day

Despite Serena's promise to continue fighting, she is plagued by nightmares of her past life (as am I, but I manage to shake them off). As she is still worried over Tuxedo Mask, her friends at school are unable to lift her mood with the promise of free hairdressing at a newly opened salon.

At the Hikawa Shrine, Luna informs Amy, Raye, Lita, Mina, and Artemis of Serena's poor condition. Raye in particular is sympathetic, a fact that surprises Lita. However, Luna and Artemis decide that despite everything, Serena must become a real princess and master the Silver Crystal as soon as possible.

Serena sits at home with the Orgel, remembering how Darien would often make fun of her hairstyle. She notices the article on the new hair salon, and Mina and I enter her room, having been let in by me since no one else responded. Mina starts brushing Serena's hair, and suggests that a change of hairstyle might make her feel better, (this worried me, because I liked her current hairstyle).

In the Negaverse, Malachite observes as Tuxedo Mask is gradually regenerated. Queen Beryl appears and demands that Malachite steal the Silver Crystal as soon as possible, reminding him that they still don't know who Sailor Moon is. Malachite says that he has a plan, revealing that he has a strand of Sailor Moon's hair obtained during battle. He now intends to find the person with the same hair.

Serena, Mina and I arrive at Karee's hair salon (I stay outside), where the owner attends to Serena's hair. Unbeknownst to the girls, Karee has become an agent of the Negaverse, and the hair dryers have been designed to analyze the DNA of the customers and compare it to the hair sample from Sailor Moon. An assistant prompts Mina to try out one of the hair dryers, and after some cajoling she agrees. The machine analyzes her hair, and Karee is surprised to see it return a positive result.

Karee abandons Serena at the sink and attacks Mina, convinced that she is Sailor Moon. The assistants release jets of hairspray which put most of the customers to sleep. Unseen, Serena escapes the gas by crawling under a table, while Karee continues to attack the drowsy Mina, demanding that she hand over the Silver Crystal. She tells Mina that the computer confirmed that her hair was Sailor Moon's, and Mina realizes that traces of Serena's hair must have been on her head after she shared her hairbrush with her. Unable to persuade Mina to give her the Silver Crystal, Karee fuses with her assistants to become the Youma Mitsuami, and Serena and I transform.

Mitsuami is shocked to find that Mina is not the real Sailor Moon, but takes advantage of this opportunity to retrieve the Silver Crystal. As Mitsuami chases after Sailor Moon and me, Mina finally loses consciousness. Sailor Moon eventually manages to blind Mitsuami with some powder, which respond to by hitting the Youma's face with my bat. But when she tries to use Moon Healing Activation she is stopped by a flying red rose. She is overjoyed to see Tuxedo Mask, but the rose suddenly turns black, and Tuxedo Mask says that he is, in fact, Endymion of the Negaverse. He instructs Mitsuami to take the Silver Crystal from Sailor Moon. She obliges, chasing after Sailor Moon with a giant razor. Sailor Moon and I flee from the shop, followed by Mitsuami and "Endymion." Mina, barely conscious, transforms and decides to call the others.

Mitsuami and Tuxedo Mask continue to pursue us around the city. Sailor Moon is knocked over, but as Mitsuami moves in for the kill, the rest of the Sailor Scouts appear with Luna and Artemis. Sailor Mars and Sailor Jupiter combine their powers with one of my baseballs to destroy Mitsuami's razor, while Sailor Mercury blinds the monster with Mercury Bubbles Blast. Taking advantage of the opportunity, Sailor Moon uses Moon Healing Activation on Mitsuami, releasing Karee and her assistants.

Sailor Mars approaches Tuxedo Mask, but Sailor Venus and I warn her that he is not the Tuxedo Mask we knows. He is suddenly contacted by Beryl, who tells him he must withdraw on the Negaforce's orders. He disappears, leaving the Sailor Scouts and me confused.

"Endymion" asks the Negaforce why he was ordered to withdraw. It tells him that he cannot be allowed to die. Meanwhile, Beryl tells Malachite that Endymion should be a useful warrior from now on.

With Karee and her assistants back to normal, Serena says that she doesn't want ordinary people to become mixed up in their fight. Artemis and I are pleased at this apparent sign of maturity, although Serena's continued joy over Tuxedo Mask being alive suggests that she may not have grasped the gravity of the situation. Artemis insists that she is merely putting a brave face on matters, and Lita advises Raye that she too should think positively regarding Tuxedo Mask. Meanwhile, Serena vows to return Tuxedo Mask to his old self with the power of love.

Chapter 35: Little Miss Manners

Having woken up late yet again, Serena and I ride my bike to school and meets Molly at the gates, where we discover she has forgotten a whole day's worth of homework. Suddenly a limousine pulls up; three girls get out of it and walk into the school. Molly tells us that the girls are attending the Princess Seminar, a series of classes run by the English aristocrat Countess Rose to teach girls how to act like princesses.

Serena falls asleep during English class, and starts dreaming of herself as Princess Serena, dancing with Tuxedo Mask at a Christmas ball. She is woken up by Ms. Haruna, who ejects her from the class for not doing her homework (I choose to join her). Outside the class, Serena decides she must start behaving more like a princess, even if it is just to attract the attention of Tuxedo Mask.

In the Negaverse, Queen Beryl instructs Endymion to assist Malachite in killing Sailor Moon and stealing the Silver Crystal. However, Endymion and Malachite refuse to cooperate with each other. Malachite says he already has a plan in motion to capture Sailor Moon, and Beryl allows the two men to continue using their own methods.

That night, Luna enters the Game Center Crown and uses the Sailor V Game to talk to her contact. She says that Serena seems to lack awareness of her role as a princess. After a brief moment of confusion, the static on the screen disappears, revealing a sheepish Artemis. When Luna furiously asks why he never told her that he was the one giving her orders, he replies that she never asked.

The next day, Serena, Luna and I sit in a tree, spying on the Princess Seminar through a window. A butler spots us, and we fall. Serena asks if she can join the Seminar, but is told that all new members must be introduced by another member. While the butler is unwilling to accept Serena's claims that Luna recommends her (and even that I recommended her because I was a butler here), we are noticed by Countess Rose, who seems amused by Serena. She decides to test Serena by making her throw a Frisbee. Frisbees, the butler says, are the Countess's hobby, so all students must be able to throw one. Delighted that the course requires something she is actually good at, Serena demonstrates her skills and is immediately admitted.

At the Hikawa Shrine, the other girls discuss Serena's success in joining the Princess Seminar. Artemis hopes that the experience will turn her into a real princess, but Mina wonders if changing her disposition is really necessary. The girls decide to visit Serena and cheer her on. Meanwhile, Countess Rose converses with Malachite. Since Sailor Moon is famous for being good with Moon Tiara Magic, but clumsy with everything else, they have concocted the Princess Seminar in order to find a girl whose only skill is the Frisbee.

Serena proves to be useless at eating quietly, speaking politely, and dancing without injuring herself or others (namely me). To make matters worse, the ball is the final class, during which the Countess will choose which girls have graduated. Serena notices that Amy, Raye, Lita, and Mina have joined the class too, and are also dancing (although Raye and Mina are just as bad at dancing as Serena). Eventually, the Countess informs most of the girls that they have passed, including Amy and Lita. They are all taken to a separate room filled with eerily lifelike wax models of girls. The Countess reveals that the models are real, and transforms into the Youma Polite Society. She sprays all of the girls with a green liquid that turns them into more wax models.

Outside, Serena, Raye, and Mina are the only ones to have failed (though Serena's partner was me, and I couldn't dance well either). We hear cries from the adjoining room, but before we can act, Polite Society appears before us, declaring that one of the girls must be Sailor Moon. She tries to freeze us, but we dodge her jets of liquid and she is temporarily stalled by the intervention of Luna and Artemis. We jump out of the window and transform.

Sailor Mars and Sailor Venus attack Polite Society, but their attacks are useless. Endymion appears, dressed as Tuxedo Mask, and despite Malachite's orders, tells Sailor Moon that if she hands over the Silver Crystal he will spare her life. Malachite appears and tells Endymion not to interfere in his mission. While Endymion prioritizes obtaining the Silver Crystal, Malachite merely wants to kill Sailor Moon. They shout contradictory orders at Polite Society, and Sailor Moon and I take advantage of the Youma's confusion to weaken her with one of my baseballs and use Moon Healing Activation, transforming her back into Countess Rose. She tries to do the same to Endymion, but he and Malachite leave before she has the chance.

Inside the mansion, the trapped girls are freed as Polite Society's magic wears off. They are impressed to see Sailor Moon silhouetted at the window, although the next day it seems that the princess training has had no effect on Serena, who is just the same as ever. She resolves, however, to become a princess in her own way.

Chapter 36: Ski Bunny Blues

Serena and I discover an advertisement for a skiing resort called the Moonlight Course, which is holding an event to choose the "Moon Princess." The others are keen to go, but worry about what Luna and Artemis will say. Mina suggests that they just lie to them. Chad offers to help with accommodation, as his parents live in the area. He evidently wants to come along too. Raye is unsure, but Lita and I convince her to let Chad come.

Meanwhile, Malachite has correctly predicted that the Sailor Scouts will be interested in the Moonlight Course. Endymion warns him not to underestimate them, reminding him of his previous failures. Malachite insists that it is none of his business.

The girls and I arrive at the resort, accompanied by Chad (I am super stoked to go snowboarding). Amy regrets leaving Luna and Artemis behind, but in fact they're fine, sleeping on Serena's bed. Chad's parents' house turns out to be huge, and Raye is amazed to discover that his family is so rich. Raye and Chad prove to be accomplished skiers, while the other girls are satisfied with the less extreme slopes. However, Serena discovers that the Moon Princess Contest that she intended to enter is being held on the peak of a high mountain. Still determined, she decides to go through with it, with Raye as a competitor (I enter too just to ride down the course).

Malachite appears next to the event's possessed host, Stormy Kinkade. He tells her to watch out for girls who might be Sailor Moon. Meanwhile, Serena, Raye, Chad and I head to the top of the mountain on a ski lift, Serena thoroughly regretting her decision to enter.

Before the competition starts, Stormy explains that the winner will be the one who completes the course fastest and most gracefully. The contest begins, with Raye taking an early lead. Serena remains at the starting line, afraid to start, but Chad gives her a helpful push. I end up going next, catching up with Raye in no time. Finally, Stormy starts, and begins to manipulate the course. She creates snowdrifts that trip most of the leaders, apart from me and Raye, who notices an evil aura. Suddenly, Raye sees Serena whiz past, unable to stop or slow down. Impressed, Raye and I accelerate. Stormy follows us, deciding that one of the girls must be Sailor Moon.

Stormy uses her powers to cause an avalanche. creating a giant snowball that chases us. Chad hears the avalanche and goes to investigate. Meanwhile, Stormy changes to her Youma form, Blizzard, and causes an earthquake, leading Serena, Raye, me and the snowball into a chasm. Chad jumps into the chasm and tries to save Raye by blocking the snowball's path. Despite his heroism, Raye fails to notice.

Blizzard tries to trap the girls and me by closing up the chasm. We are only saved because the giant snowball prevents their section of the chasm from closing up completely. Raye tries to climb out, but the snow is too soft for her to climb. Serena sits down and takes out Tuxedo Mask's locket. Raye and I eventually give up and join her. Raye tells Serena that she has given up on Darien, and orders Serena to be happy with him, to which I painfully but willingly agree. She says that in order for that to happen, they have to defeat the Negaverse. Serena realizes that Sailor Mars' powers would be able to get them out of the chasm (I could have told them sooner but chose to let them bond), so Raye goes to transform. She is interrupted at the last minute by Chad who emerges triumphantly from the snow. He tries to show the girls a way out, but they are confronted by Stormy, who transforms again into Blizzard.

Blizzard descends into the chasm and declares that Raye must be Sailor Moon on the basis of her looks and gracefulness. Chad leaps to protect Raye, but is frozen by Blizzard. Raye, Serena and I seize the opportunity to transform.

Sailor Mars tries to use Mars Fire Ignite against Blizzard, but the Youma is too agile. Endymion suddenly appears, telling Blizzard that he will take over fighting the Sailor Scouts. He throws a black rose at Sailor Moon, Sailor Mars and me, narrowly missing us. As he prepares to strike again, Sailor Mars pleads with him to remember the one he loves, Sailor Moon. His rose fluctuates in color, changing back to red. Blizzard appears again, making a surprise attack on the Sailor Scouts. Endymion throws his rose and it shatters Blizzard's weapon, sending her crashing to the ground. Sailor Moon and I uses the opportunity to weaken her with one of my baseballs and perform Moon Healing Activation on her.

Endymion leaves, saying that killing them now would give him nothing to boast about. As Stormy recovers, Sailor Mars attends to the unconscious Chad, berating him for his stupidity then kissing him on the cheek.

Chad eventually wakes up and apologises to the girls for not being of any help. Serena assures him that he was cool, to which I agreed, while Raye says that some Sailor Scouts arrived to help them. The other girls arrive, accompanied by Stormy, and Raye proceeds to tell them what a mess Serena made of things. Serena is furious, having just reaffirmed their friendship...In the midst of all this; I finish the race and am crowned the first "Moon Prince".

Chapter 37: Ice Princess

As Serena, Mina and I watch television at Serena's house with Luna and Artemis; we are captivated by the Olympic gold medalist figure skating duo, Janelle and Misha. Luna and Artemis recall that Princess Serena was a talented figure skater, and they suggest that Serena is beginning to be more aware of herself as the incarnation of the princess, I would also like to go ice skating as long as hockey is involved.

Meanwhile, Malachite presents to Queen Beryl his plan to use figure skating as a way to lure in Sailor Moon and take the Silver Crystal from her. Prince Endymion appears and mocks Malachite's ideas, but Queen Beryl stops them from quarreling and gives Malachite permission to execute his plan.

As Janelle and Misha practice at an ice rink they get into a fight about their current inability to work well together. They both threaten to break up their partnership when Malachite appears above them and announces that they have been chosen to work for the Negaverse.

Mina, Serena and I drag Raye, Amy, and Lita to the new Juban Ice Arena so that we can receive a free skating lesson from Janelle and Misha, who are there to commemorate the opening. The two blondes manage to convince them to come in to see why the free lesson is only open to groups of five girls (I'm only going to play hockey). Shortly after the girls get their skating outfits and skates on, Misha and Janelle make an entrance onto the ice, impressing the masses of girls. Lita especially notices Misha. Janelle introduces the event and invites Serena and her friends to be the first onto the ice. Serena admits to having no experience on skates and proceeds to wipe out horribly as soon as she steps on the ice. Raye, Amy, and Mina skate along at a moderately slow pace, but Lita passes them by easily and continues to skate gracefully around the rink, pulling off a number of jumps and twirls in the process, getting Janelle and Misha's attention. The brunette earns a round of applause from the audience and a smile from Misha, making Janelle jealous. Meanwhile, Serena's other friends try desperately to help her stand on the ice; I'm in another rink winning a hockey game 3-0.

As Janelle sits inside a room with several monitors, scanning each girl in the rink for a physical match to any of the Sailor Scouts, Malachite appears on one of the monitors to check up on her. Once he leaves her alone, she notices Serena struggling on the ice and concludes that this cannot be the warrior known as Sailor Moon. A monitor showing Misha talking with Lita and Raye then catches her attention. Misha is actually not paying attention to the flustered Raye at all, but asks Lita to skate with him. Lita thinks that he resembles her ex-boyfriend, while Misha secretly suspects that she may be Sailor Moon. He tries to lift her above his head, but she ends up lifting him above her head instead, astonishing everyone. They continue to skate together as Janelle looks on jealously. She tells everyone over the P.A. to leave the rink at once. When Lita turns to leave, however, Misha takes her hand and convinces her to stay.

Amy, Raye, and Mina file out of the arena along with all the other girls, and meet Luna and Artemis. Just as the three are explaining Lita's situation, the doors of the arena close violently behind them, locking me, Serena and Lita inside. The other three girls suspect that the Negaverse is involved. Meanwhile, Serena and I have snuck away from our friends to try to convince the figure skating duo to give her lessons.

Janelle flies into a rage as Misha and Lita skate around the empty arena, making her punch through the monitor, and accidentally smacks Serena in the face with the door as she storms out of the monitor room, without noticing the girl's, or my, presence. Serena and I peer into the monitor room just in time to see a monitor showing a match between Sailor Jupiter's characteristics and the video feed of Lita, before the broken monitor explodes.

Janelle steps onto the ice and tells Misha that if he leaves her she will kill him. Though Misha tries to calm her down, she transforms into a Youma and kicks Lita away from him. Janelle then induces Misha into transforming into a Youma as well and the two then team up and attack Lita simultaneously. Serena and I arrive in the rink area just in time to see this attack, and immediately transform.

Just as the two Youma are preparing their final attack, Sailor Moon grabs their attention with a speech, and as she jumps down to the ice, blades appear on the bottom of her shoes (I kick my boots together twice and blades appear on them). The Youma laugh at her horrible landing onto the ice and prepare a new attack aimed at her. Tuxedo Mask appears on skates just in time to scoop Sailor Moon out of the way, saying that he does not like that the Youma involved an innocent person. When the Youma attack him, Tuxedo Mask hurls Sailor Moon into the air so that they miss, and this time she lands well. She jumps successfully again on her own to avoid another attack, making her very pleased. Unfortunately, the Youma finally land two attacks, sending Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Moon into the boards. Sailor Jupiter suddenly enters with a successful Jupiter Thunder Crash attack. She pleads with Misha to return to his former self, at which point the other three Sailor Scouts also arrive.

Malachite appears in the air above all of them, reprimands Tuxedo Mask for interfering with his plan, and activates a device planted in the ceiling which sends a blast of ice-cold wind down onto the rink, freezing everyone, including the Youma. Malachite tells them that he will return when they are all turned to ice to get the Silver Crystal. Tuxedo Mask takes out his cane and throws it at the device on the ceiling, breaking it and cutting off the wind. On Sailor Jupiter's cue, I barrage the Youma with a crate full of hockey pucks, and Sailor Moon takes out her Crescent Moon Wand and heals the pair. When they come to their senses, Misha and Janelle seem to have forgiven each other, and they skate happily around the rink.

That night the five girls and I stand under a street light, trying to comfort Lita. She says she isn't bothered all that much by what happened, and decides to just find another guy. Just then, a cute boy walks past us and Lita immediately starts crushing on him, professing that he looks like her ex. The other girls are completely blown over in disbelief; I was expecting this.

Chapter 38: Last Resort

Luna wakes up to find that not only is Serena not in her bed, but the entire Tsukino house is empty (including me). A letter from Serena explains that she, me and her family are spending the weekend at a hot spring resort.

As the family drives to the resort Serena, me and Sammy sit in the back seat and Serena and Sammy bicker over a handheld video game. During the ensuing scuffle, Serena almost drops the Orgel. Her father notices it and asks if it was a gift from a boy. When she replies in the affirmative her father gets upset, letting go of the steering wheel to turn and yell at Serena. He only relaxes when Serena tells him she is not dating anyone, to which I assure him.

When the family arrives at the lake with the hot springs, Kenji tells them that this is where he met Ikuko. As Serena walks closer to the lake the Orgel begins playing a quiet melody, and Serena becomes sad as she remembers Darien.

In the Negaverse, Malachite and Prince Endymion stand before Queen Beryl. Malachite says that he has felt a strong energy coming from the bottom of the lake, and Beryl sends Endymion out to investigate. After he has left Malachite tells Queen Beryl that he remains suspicious of Endymion, and Beryl orders Malachite to watch Endymion secretly.

The Tsukino family and I are bathing outside expect Sammy, who is shy of entering a mixed bath. Serena pushes him into the water, and in revenge he steals her towel and runs away (I cover my eyes just to be respectful. She chases after him and grabs the towel back when Sammy is distracted, having noticed a strange man standing by the lake. Serena and I look toward the lake and recognizes Darien.

We get dressed and run after him into the forest, where we finds him by a statue. Endymion does recognize her, however, nor the name "Darien." When Serena's mother comes looking for us, he vanishes in the forest. Ikuko sees us daughter standing by the statue and tells the story of the "legendary lovers" it depicts. A maiden from the Heavens came down to Earth and fell in love with a man, who loved her in turn. Another girl was also in love with the man, and jealousy turned her into a monster. The two lovers used the power of their love to seal the monster in the lake. Ikuko, Serena and I go to rejoin the others, and Serena promises that if she does get a boyfriend she will bring him home to meet her parents (unless it ends up being me, I secretly hope).

Having overheard the story, Endymion uses his power to command the Lake Monster to rise again. A huge snake with the torso of a girl rises from the lake and demands "him" back. Though Malachite has been watching Endymion the whole time, he chooses not to interfere.

The monster spots Serena, who has now rejoined her family, and flies after her, attacking with poisonous breath, for it has mistaken Endymion and Serena for the legendary lovers. Kenji and I try to defend Serena with a tree branch, but he is pinned down by the monster. He is saved when Tuxedo Mask appears and throws his rose. Tuxedo Mask says he will not allow the monster to harm innocent people, but must now fight alone because Serena and I cannot transform in front of her family.

Luckily, the four other Sailor Scouts now come to the rescue. Sailor Mercury uses Mercury Bubbles Blast to shroud the forest in fog. Serena and I seize the opportunity to transform into Sailor Moon and Mr. Downtown while the rest of her family escapes. She gives her speech and tells Tuxedo Mask she loves him. The monster strikes Serena with her tail. Sailor Venus and Sailor Jupiter combine Venus Crescent Beam Smash and Jupiter Thunder Crash into one attack, but it does not weaken the monster, and Sailor Moon's Moon Tiara Magic and even one of my baseballs are also useless against it. Sailor Mars discovers that the monster is really a spirit, and performs her Mars Fireball Charge attack, followed by Mars Fire Ignite. Sailor Moon is then able to heal the spirit with Moon Healing Activation, whereupon she ascends to the Heavens.

Tuxedo Mask tells Serena that he is angry with her actions, but that he will not attack her this time, and vanishes. The watching Malachite is suspicious about his behavior.

Serena and I return to her nervous family with our friends. We all relax in the hot springs together, and Amy tells Serena that Luna had told the Scouts about her family's vacation, so they came so we wouldn't have all the fun ourselves.

Chapter 39: Tuxedo Unmasked

It is a hot day in Africa. Rita Blake is working on an archaeological site when Prince Endymion suddenly appears. He introduces himself and traps Rita inside the Black Crystal where three of the other Rainbow Crystal carriers are being held captive.

Back in Tokyo, Amy receives a call from Greg. He tells Amy to turn on her television. As she turns it on, she see a picture of Peggy Jones; Greg tells her that now five of the seven Rainbow Crystal carriers are being captured, and he is Prince Endymion's next target, then hangs up. After Greg leaves the phone booth, he passes Lita, who receives an important call from Luna telling her to come to the Hikawa Shrine.

In the Negaverse, Malachite and Queen Beryl are arguing. Malachite asks why they are gathering the Rainbow Crystal carriers and tells Queen Beryl that they are useless now. Queen Beryl tells Malachite that they have enough power to transform all of them into their most powerful Youma, which will destroy all the Sailor Scouts. Malachite is upset because he wanted the job instead of Endymion, and Queen Beryl scolds him for questioning the queen.

At the Hikawa Shrine, Amy speaks to the other Scouts and me about Greg's prediction. Artemis believes that the Negaverse is up to no good. Amy, Lita and I decide to fight Endymion, while the others stay behind to guard Raye's Grandfather (although as soon as they're gone, Raye and Serena proceed to get into a fight over a comic book). Endymion, disguised as a civilian, encounters Greg at a crosswalk and Greg immediately knows his identity. Endymion asks Greg to join him, but he refuses. Greg tells the other people around them to call the police and runs away. Meanwhile, Amy, Lita and I are talking about Greg. Lita and I ask if Amy is in love with Greg. Amy denies it but we think that she is lying. Suddenly, we see Greg being chased by Endymion. We transform and join the chase.

We encounter Greg in alleyway where he is trying to hide. We agree to protect him. Endymion overhears our conversation and then appears, teasing them. We call him Darien, which he denies is his real name. Sailor Mercury leaves with Greg in search of a safe place, while Sailor Jupiter and I fight Prince Endymion. Sailor Mercury calls the other Scouts and asks for their help. Serena and Luna come to help them, and Raye, Mina, and Artemis stay behind.

Meanwhile, Prince Endymion is easily winning the fight. Sailor Jupiter trips over a trash can and Endymion starts to punch her, he then turns and deliver a swift kick to my stomach, but before he continues to wail on me, he suddenly changes his mind and disappears. Meanwhile, Sailor Mercury and Greg flee to an amusement park called Juban Land. Serena and Luna find Sailor Jupiter and me and we tell them that Endymion has disappeared. Back at the amusement park, the lights on the Ferris wheel light up as Prince Endymion appears. Sailor Mercury attacks Endymion with Mercury Bubbles Blast, but he dodges the attack and traps Greg inside the Black Crystal. Endymion then changes into Tuxedo Mask and begins to fight.

Sailor Mercury decides to trick Endymion: she attacks him again and, when he knocks away the bubbles with his cane she quickly grabs the Black Crystal and breaks it, releasing the Rainbow Crystal carriers trapped inside. Sailor Moon, Sailor Jupiter, Luna and I arrive at the amusement park to join the fight. Sailor Mercury and Sailor Jupiter attack Endymion with Mercury Bubbles Blast and Jupiter Thunder Crash to stun him, I weaken him with one of my baseballs, and Sailor Moon uses Moon Healing Activation which temporarily changes him back into a human. Just then, however, a black light surrounds Darien and takes him back to the Negaverse. Queen Beryl brainwashes Darien again, but this time makes the process stronger so that Moon Healing Activation can't reverse the effect.

The next day, Amy and Greg visit Juban Land for their first date. As they ride the Ferris wheel, they plan to meet again sometime.

Chapter 40: Shadows of Sailor V's Past

Amy, Lita, and Raye, are at the Game Center Crown trying to find a gateway into the Negaverse but are unsuccessful. First me, Serena and Luna, then Mina and Artemis join them and report that we haven't found anything either. Suddenly, the "Game Machine" begins to show the footage of the sharply increasing sunspot activities. Luna and Artemis are worried, and tell the Sailor Scouts that the same thing happened when the Moon Kingdom was destroyed in the past (I remembered seeing sunspots in my past life at that time).

Meanwhile, in the Negaverse, the sunspot activity is also being discussed, as when the sunspots cover the Sun entirely then the Negaforce will be back at full power. Queen Beryl says that they also need the Silver Crystal, and Malachite reports he has some valuable intelligence about Sailor V, which may lead to the Sailor Scouts and Silver Crystal. Queen Beryl is pleased and ordered him to use it.

Serena wakes from a dream that Darien is in pain and Luna and I try to comfort her. Artemis enters through the window and tells them that Mina is missing.

Mina is in a hotel room talking with a woman, Katarina, who she once thought of as her older sister. Katarina asks Mina where she has been for the past few months and why she never contacted anyone. Mina is unresponsive, and finally leaves, clearly upset. After she's gone, Malachite appears, revealing that Katarina has come to Tokyo as part of his plan. He found out about Katarina's connection to Sailor V and has decided to exploit it, feeling there may be an association between her and the other Sailor Scouts.

After leaving Katarina, Mina is standing by the river, looking at a picture of her and an older man, Alan, in London. After a moment, she begins to cry and holds the photo to her chest. Her grief is interrupted by Papillon, the Youma Katarina has become. Mina transforms and gets attacked by Papillon. She is saved by Serena and I, who use her Luna Pen and my badge to transform into real sailors. The three of us then steal a boat and, along with Luna and Artemis, make our escape.

We hide out on cruise liner, where Sailor Venus tells Serena and me about Katarina and her past as Sailor V. Some six months before, she traveled to London because of some Negaverse activity in the area. Mina remembers how hard it was for her being in a new country, but that she had friends to get her through it. She helped Katarina, a member of Interpol, to save a child from a Youma as Sailor V, which was the start of their friendship. Katarina helped her adjust to London by teaching her English and acting as an older sister. Mina also had Alan, an older man on whom she clearly had a crush. Eventually, Mina introduced Katarina and Alan, and the two clearly had an instant connection.

Sailor Venus recalls that it all ended when she and Katarina were tracking down a criminal in a warehouse. Sailor V went in first, but was surprised by someone throwing a grenade at her. The building exploded and collapsed, leaving an injured Katarina to believe that Mina had been killed in the blast. However, Sailor V had just barely survived, managing to drag herself out to an alley nearby. She looked up and saw Katarina telling Alan what had happened and the two of them embraced. In that moment, Mina realized that Alan and Katarina were more than friends. She decided it would be better for all of them if she simply faked her death so that Alan and Katarina could be happy without her interfering.

Serena and I are moved by Mina's story. She is so upset, in fact, that when Papillon comes back to attack them, Serena and I transform and have no interest in healing her. We are fully prepared to kill the Youma until the locket Papillon has been wearing falls to the ground after being hit by my baseball. Sailor Venus picks it up and sees a picture of herself, with Alan and Katarina inside. She then begs Sailor Moon to heal Katarina, which she does with some reluctance. Then Mina and Katarina embrace, with Katarina apologizing for not realizing the extent of Mina's feelings sooner.

Later, Mina stands on a pier holding the picture of her and Alan. The other girls watch nearby, unsure about what happened. Serena and I simply say that Mina is the most mature of any of us. Then Mina releases the picture of herself and Alan, effectively letting go of her past.

Chapter 41: Fractious Friends

It is night just outside of Tokyo. The four Inner Scouts chase after Sailor Moon and me and surround us. They demand that we surrender, and when we refuse, Sailor Mars attacks Sailor Moon with Mars Fire Ignite. The attack misfires and hits not only Sailor Moon but also the other three Sailor Scouts and me.

In the Negaverse, Queen Beryl and Malachite are confused by the abnormal energy readings they have sensed recently. The Youma Ninjana arrives to report in, and hands Beryl and Malachite two magical photographs which show the Inner Scouts fighting Sailor Moon and Mr. Downtown, saying that this was the cause of what they'd sensed. Malachite orders Ninjana to investigate further.

At night Ninjana appears in the Osa-P to steal jewelry, but is surprised by Molly and her mother. The Youma throws knives at the two women, pinning them against the wall by their clothing. Sailor Moon and I appears and begin giving the speech, but are stopped when Sailor Mars kicks her in her backside. The other Sailor Scouts also appear and start an argument with Sailor Moon, I do everything I can to break it up. Ninjana escapes without a fight. Shortly afterwards Nancy Vargas shows up and begins photographing the Sailor Scouts arguing. Nancy says she is a reporter for a tabloid newspaper and wants an interview with the Sailor Scouts, but they refuse to talk and leave (save for me). Sailor Moon is the only one who remains to help Molly and her mother.

The next day, as Serena, Molly and I walk home from school; Serena tells Molly that the Sailor Scouts would never fight among themselves. They are interrupted by Nancy Vargas, who tries to get them to talk about the Sailor Scouts. Molly and Serena refuse to answer her questions and flee, but I stick around to tell her about it.

That night the Sailor Scouts again fight among themselves, but when Sailor Mars kicks Sailor Moon again, Sailor Moon complains that the kick was for real. They discuss the fact that it is all a plot designed by Sailor Moon, who wants the enemy to believe she and Mr. Downtown are being rejected by the other Sailor Scouts so that they can go to the Negaverse and save Darien.

The next day at Hikawa Shrine, the Sailor Scouts read the tabloid with the article about them. Luna and Artemis think that Nancy Vargas has been far too successful as a reporter lately, and suspect she has been turned into a Youma. Serena is angry with Raye, and accuses her of really wanting to overthrow Serena and become the new leader. The other Sailor Scouts and I ask them to stop arguing. Serena, Luna and I go to visit Nancy at her house. Serena hands her a letter from Sailor Moon which says that she and Mr. Downtown no longer want to be a part of the Sailor Scouts, and invite Nancy to meet her at the cemetery that night.

When Nancy, Sailor Moon and I meet at the cemetery, both Malachite and the other Sailor Scouts are watching secretly. Nancy asks Sailor Moon whether the letter is true. Sailor Moon confirms this, and Nancy turns into Ninjana. Malachite appears and tells Sailor Moon that she can see Prince Endymion if she hands over the Silver Crystal. She replies that she and I want to see Tuxedo Mask first.

Malachite opens a portal to the Negaverse, but is alerted by Ninjana who has heard the Sailor Scouts whispering in the bushes. She attacks Sailor Moon and me with her bandana and begins strangling us. Malachite asks Sailor Moon again to hand over the Silver Crystal, but she replies she does not have it. Sailor Moon and I think this is a test to see whether the other Sailor Scouts will come to our rescue.

Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Venus finally decide that they can't just keep watching and start to move forward, but Sailor Mars stops them. They ask if Sailor Mars really does hate Sailor Moon, but she shows that she has the Crescent Moon Wand with the Crystal.

Ninjana continues her attack, though, and the Sailor Scouts are finally forced to act. They reveal themselves to an unimpressed Malachite, who says he saw through their charade a long time ago.

Sailor Mars uses Mars Fire Ignite to make Ninjana release Sailor Moon and me. Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Venus attack Malachite with a combined Jupiter Thunder Crash and Venus Crescent Beam Smash. He repels their attack and teleports away. Ninjana attacks Sailor Moon with a sword. I check to see that I'm down to just one baseball now, so I choose to save it for Malachite. Sailor Mars throws the Crescent Moon Wand to Sailor Moon, who uses it to block Ninjana's attack. Ninjana creates four identical copies of herself, but Sailor Mercury uses Mercury Bubbles Blast to obscure the cemetery and Sailor Mars attacks Ninjana with Mars Fire Ignite and makes the copies vanish. Sailor Moon then uses Moon Healing Activation to turn the Youma back into Nancy Vargas.

Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars immediately begin arguing over whether the other Sailor Scouts should have come to her rescue, but are stopped when Nancy breaks in and begins asking questions again, but even I don't respond this time.

Chapter 42: The Past Returns

Luna charges down the street and to the open window of Serena's bedroom, waking the girl from a dream about Tuxedo Mask to deliver important news: Sailor Venus and Artemis found the entrance to the Negaverse's lair.

After gathering in the empty shop where Sailor Venus found the portal, the Sailor Scouts and I head into the cave-like tunnel, moving cautiously along as Luna and Artemis scout on ahead. While the cats are away Malachite confronts the girls, saying that preparations are not complete to receive them at the Negaverse, so instead he will take them somewhere more fun. Sailor Jupiter attacks him with Jupiter Thunder Crash, but he easily dodges and tells Sailor Moon to hand over the Silver Crystal. She responds with an angry demand that he tell her what he did with Tuxedo Mask. I use my last baseball on Malachite at this time, but he is completely unaffected by it. When I charge in with my bat, but he counter with a projectile attack the shatters it and knocks me back. Malachite declares that he will throw the Scouts and me into the chaos of multiple dimensions, where we could emerge anywhere in time or space. When we are struck by the blast of his power Sailor Moon loses her hold on the Crescent Moon Wand and Malachite lunges to grab it, but the wand turns about and strikes him sharply on the hand before it tumbles after the Scouts and me with the Crystal glowing.

We fall helplessly through the dimensional portal before landing amidst an unfamiliar ruins. Sailor Moon and I look around and wonder aloud where we are, and a voice responds, telling us that we is in the remains of the Silver Millennium. A miniature image of Queen Serenity appears, and she says that she is Sailor Moon's mother who revived Luna and Artemis and sent them to watch over the Sailor Scouts. Light flares all around them and images of the past appear.

Beginning with my backstory, Queen Serenity says I was the prince of the Kuiper Belt in the farthest borders of our solar system, my home being the dwarf planet Makemake (pronounced mah-kee-mah-kee). I lived there until I was two, when a mysterious entity attacked it and forced my father, King Harmonium, to send me to Earth. I was adopted by the house of Endymion as a servant boy until one trip to the Moon Kingdom when I was twelve; I accidentally entered the princess's chamber, which were strictly off limit. I would have been killed had Princess Serena lied to the guards saying she asked me to come see her about being her personal bodyguard, to which I accepted.

Queen Serenity then tells us that the purpose of the long-lived people of the ancient Moon Kingdom was to guard the Silver Crystal and watch over the progress of the people on the Earth. Sailor Moon was once Princess Serena, the princess of the Moon Kingdom who loved the green plants of the Earth and often watched the planet - and then fell in love with Prince Endymion of the Earth. One day he came to her, warning that many of the people of the Earth had fallen under sway of Beryl, a woman possessing the power of the evil Negaforce. He said that the Earth people were jealous of the people of the Moon and warned that they planned to attack.

Luna and Artemis run through the tunnels, worried that they cannot find the Sailor Scouts but determined to find the Negaverse's hideout. They finally emerge in the midst of a blizzard and Artemis exclaims in shock that they must be at the North Pole.

In the memories of the past Prince Endymion slipped into a ball at the Moon Castle in disguise, in order to meet with Princess Serena. He told her that since war was about to break out he couldn't allow his identity to be known, but passed on a warning about the Negaforce and Beryl and their plans. If they did nothing, he said, the Moon would be destroyed; when he asked Princess Serena to help him she agreed, and the two of them embraced as tears leaked from her eyes.

The armies of the Earth kingdom, aided by the Negaforce's evil power, attacked the Moon Kingdom by surprise. The Sailor Scouts attacked the Negaforce, but their powers had no impact on her. Beryl watched the destruction, triumphantly declaring that this was the birth of her Dark Kingdom as the Shitennou, led by Malachite, went into battle. I fiercely battled with and defeated Jedite, Neflite, and Zoycite; but Malachite managed to break my sword so I had to escape.

Queen Beryl found Princess Serena and attacked, but was stopped by a rose thrown by Prince Endymion. Beryl was surprised that the prince of the Earth would defend the Moon Princess, and suggested that he marry her and rule the world. He refused, saying that she was being misled by the Negaforce, and she angrily announced that she would kill him as well. A blast of the Negaforce's power struck the palace, pulling Endymion away from the princess, but though he told her to stay back Serena lunged after him, refusing to be separated. Even as they reached for each other, however, another blast of power struck them, killing both prince and princess.

Queen Serenity, the moon cats and I watched, weeping, as Queen Beryl gloated over her victory. After a moment the queen collected herself and attached the Silver Crystal to the Crescent Moon Wand. Luna warned her that if she used the power of the Crystal it would kill her, but the Queen insisted that her life was of no value when compared to peace. Queen Serenity lifted the Crescent Moon Wand, using the power of the Silver Crystal to seal away the Negaforce, Beryl, the Shitennou, and their armies.

At the North Pole, Luna and Artemis struggle through the blizzard, stubbornly insisting that they won't give up until they find the Negaverse. They finally find an open pit full of darkness, and realizing that this is the entrance, the two cats realize they have to hurry back and tell the others. As they turn back, they find their way abruptly blocked by Malachite.

The dying Queen Serenity told Luna and Artemis that the Silver Crystal in the hands of one with a pure heart can be used for peace, but when used by one with evil intent it can be a weapon of great power. She sealed away the Negaforce, but she very probably would rise again someday. When that time came the only one who could prevail was a descendant of the Moon Kingdom, so the Queen ordered them to find Princess Serena and give her the Crescent Moon Wand in order to protect the peace of the world. With a final wish that the princess and Scouts might find love in the future Earth (and turning to me telling me to protect the princess at all costs), the queen released the Silver Crystal into the air, sending it away with the Princess, Prince, and Scouts. The last of her strength spent, the Queen died, leaving the two moon cats sealed in sleep capsules (and me vaporizing into dust) until the time came that they would be needed.

With the message delivered the Sailor Scouts and I tumbled back through the dimensional portal to the tunnel they'd left, momentarily stunned by the information they had been given (what's even more stunning is I now have the hilt of my sword from my past life, and it now has the power to transform into any weapon that I can imagine). We hear Luna and Artemis cry out as Malachite attacks them and immediately spring to the defense of the two cats. Sailor Moon again demands that he return Tuxedo Mask, and Malachite mockingly says he would be willing to do so in exchange for the Silver Crystal. He attacks the Scouts with boomerangs made of purple energy until Sailor Venus orders everyone to combine their powers to protect Sailor Moon.

The barrier they create is little protection against Malachite's attacks, so I jump in to fight once more. My hilt transforms into a sword that manages to land a blow right across Malachite's chest. Sailor Moon, seeing our determination, steps forward with the Crescent Moon Wand. She uses Moon Healing Activation but Malachite resists, throwing another attack at the Scouts. Sailor Moon easily deflects the boomerang with the Crescent Moon Wand, and it flies back and strikes Malachite instead. Dismayed that he has been defeated by his own attack, Malachite calls out to Zoycite and vanishes.

Sailor Moon rushes to Luna, who tells us where to find the Negaverse's hideout. Artemis says that we need to attack quickly before the Negaverse grows in power, and Sailor Moon agrees that we need to go right away. The other Scouts and I declare our support, and we form up for battle.

Chapter 43: Day of Destiny

It is the start of the final battle and the Scouts have just appeared at the North Pole using the Sailor Teleport, I'm taking the long way through the tunnels. They are preparing to approach Beryl's stronghold. Beryl has sent five of her most powerful Youma, the Doom 'n' Gloom Girls, against the Scouts. The youmas' arms can morph into steel-hard tentacles that can generate tremendous heat and lightning. They are capable of burrowing through rock and ice and of using their bodies to create illusions that have all the force of the real thing.

Sailor Jupiter: After fooling Sailor Moon twice with illusions of a trapped and tortured Tuxedo Mask, the Youma launch their first attack. The Scouts quickly drop back to avoid being struck by the stabbing tentacles. But at the last moment, Sailor Jupiter turns back and attempts to stop the attack with a Jupiter Thunder Crash. Before she can complete her attack, however, she is distracted by the illusion of a trapped and tortured Andrew. In that moment of hesitation, four Youma burst up from the ground around Jupiter and, along with the Youma masquerading as Andrew, hold her suspended in the air with their tentacles. The Youma release electrical blast after blast into Jupiter's body. Jupiter responds back with a Jupiter Thunder Crash. Initially, Jupiter's electric attack has almost no effect on the Youma, but she does not stop this time. She screams as she increases her power output to an unbelievable level. A white ball grows from her tiara and explodes, blasting two of the Youma to atoms and stunning the other three. The resulting blast throws up an intricate ice tree from the tundra upon which Jupiter is suspended upside down. With her dying breath, she encourages Sailor Moon to cheer up and continue the battle with Beryl.

Sailor Mercury: Sailor Moon is morally crushed by Jupiter's death and screams to Beryl to take the Silver Crystal, and that she gives up. Sailor Mercury slaps Sailor Moon, but quickly apologizes for the act, telling her that Jupiter's death must not be in vain. By this time, the three remaining Youma have recovered and are once again on the attack. Mercury's computer gives warning and she urges the others to go ahead while she distracts the approaching Youma. She tells them that their strong offensive powers are more important now then her own. The Scouts reluctantly go, leaving Mercury to face the enemy alone. The Youma create an illusion of Greg, but Mercury immediately sees through it. Failing that attack, the Youma launch a lava flow illusion at Mercury which she stops with a Mercury Bubbles Blast. The Youma instantly regroup and attack again with a lava boulder aimed directly against Mercury. It smashes into the ground and the blast blows Mercury away, but then it continues to roll towards her. Mercury uses the brief reprieve to determine that the illusions are all being created by the jewel in the leader's tiara. She then barely has time to surround herself with a Mercury Bubbles Blast shield to protect herself from the immense heat before being entombed in the lava. While the youma grip Mercury with tentacles and fry her with blast after blast, the leader gloats in front of her. With her last remaining strength, Mercury lifts up her computer and smashes the illusion jewel with the corner of it. The boulder disappears and Mercury is left dead on the remaining ice crater. No Youma are killed, but they have lost a powerful weapon.

Sailor Venus: Sailor Moon is once again dealt a crushing blow as she senses Mercury's death. As she falls to the ground and mourns her friend's death, the Youma attack from below the ice. Sailor Venus sees the ground begin to glow and she throws herself against Sailor Moon, knocking her out of danger, but exposing herself to the attack. The Youma's tentacles blast out of the ground thrusting Venus up into the air. Sailor Moon screams out for the Youma to take the Silver Crystal, but Venus screams back that she would never forgive Sailor Moon if she gave it up. The Youma tentacles jerk Venus underground and torture her with blast after blast. Venus responds with her Venus Crescent Beam Smash, pointing her finger directly between the eyes of the Youma in front of her. The resulting ground zero blast kills them both and suspends Venus on an intricate tree of ice.

Sailor Mars: Sailor Moon is now almost completely comatose from dealing with death after death. Sailor Mars, knowing this will be her last chance, tells Sailor Moon that even though they argue all the time, it was fun. Then the last two Youma appear before them. Mars approaches the Youma telling Sailor Moon to stay back and save her strength for the greater battle with Beryl that is still to come. Mars prepares to attack with Mars Fire Ignite, but the two Youma rocket underground with blinding speed before she can wind up. The Youma explode out from below, encasing Mars in an ice mountain. As one of the Youma fights Mars on the inside, the second attacks Sailor Moon. As a dazed Moon stares blankly at the tentacles shooting down at her, a Mars Fire Ignite blast smashes out of the mountain and destroys the Youma before it can harm Sailor Moon. The last Youma continues the attack against Mars from within the mountain. With a final blast, the ice mountain explodes and the last Youma, the leader with the now smashed and useless illusion jewel, stands there holding the lifeless body of Mars. The youma drops Mars and rises into the air preparing to finish off the senseless Sailor Moon. As the Youma approaches her, a gloved hand grabs one of her tentacles, and directs its course towards it. As the Youma fly towards me, I transform my hilt into a plasma gun, point it at her, and fire the trigger, ultimately annihilating her.

Sailor Moon sits hopeless and discouraged when the spirits of the Scouts appear to encourage her and tell her that they will always be with her. Mars finishes by gently commanding her that she must now go on. Her spirit restored, and still having one ally, Sailor Moon and I race towards our final encounter with Beryl.

Seeing that her enemy is almost alone, Queen Beryl uses her magic to bring Sailor Moon and me to the center of the Negaverse. When she arrives, Sailor Moon meets Beryl and sees Prince Endymion kissing Beryl's hand. Beryl instructs the Prince to fight Sailor Moon, who attempts to use Moon Healing Activation on him, but fails. Beryl says even Sailor Moon's crystal cannot break her spell on the Prince. The Prince fights Sailor Moon and manages to knock Sailor Moon to the ground, and the Crescent Moon Wand falls out of her hand. Our swords collide as me and Endymion duke it out, until I give in to his physically more powerful body. Queen Beryl tells him to retrieve it and to do away with Sailor Moon, but Sailor Moon hits him with a Moon Tiara Magic attack to the stomach.

Queen Beryl tells Sailor Moon that it's useless to try and turn the Prince against her as his mind belongs to her now; Sailor Moon tells the Prince that Beryl may have his mind, but she has his heart. She begs the Prince to remember her, and shows him the Orgel locket. He begins to remember and, when instructed by Sailor Moon, touches the locket and is purified. Beryl is horrified and throws a large crystal shard towards the lovers, but Prince Endymion shatters it with a rose. The rose pierces Beryl's chest, but Prince Endymion is wounded by the flying shards. Beryl sinks through the floor, and Prince Endymion promises to find his way back to Serena one day.

Queen Beryl asks the Negaforce how she could defeat Sailor Moon. It reprimands her, but gives her one last chance, and merges its energy with Beryl. Queen Beryl reappears outside in a larger and stronger form, and is soon approached by Sailor Moon and I, who are ready to fight her. Beryl hurls a powerful energy attack at Sailor Moon; the force of it encases us in a huge ice structure, but she shatters the top, transforming it into a platform as she turns into Princess Serena. Princess Serena readies her crystal, determined to defeat Beryl. Meanwhile, back in Crossroads, the power goes out in the entire city. Serena's family worries about her, and Luna and Artemis notice the drop in temperature and realize that Beryl must be defeating the Sailor Scouts. Luna calls out to Sailor Moon, begging her not to let the Negaverse win.

Back at the Negaverse, Princess Serena somehow hears Luna's message and directs her Moon Prism Power attack at Beryl, who also attacks in turn. As the two attacks clash and struggle against each other, the other Scouts manage to contact Princess Serena and ask to help. All the Scouts appear around the Princess and add their powers to hers, as do I, and that last attack creates a massively powerful energy beam that obliterates Beryl completely, but as that happened, I sensed a mysterious black aura surrounding her.

Sometime later, everything has returned to normal, and Serena awakens once again late for school. As she rushes out the door, Luna and Artemis discuss the events of the battle, and mention that in the battle the girls all lost their memories of being Scouts and friends, but they did that by choice. I on the other hand, chose to keep my memories because I didn't wish to return to the life of an ordinary teenager. Artemis says that all they have to do is meet up and become friends again for the memories to return, and Luna asks what has become of Serena and Darien.

Darien is in a hospital where Serena is volunteering and visiting patients. Serena tells him he was in an accident and that she has come to cheer him up. He tells her he thinks her hair is weird and looks like meatballs, and she takes great offense at this.

Be at peace Serena, your mission was a success. Until the next time Sailor Moon and the Sailor Scouts are needed, I, Mr. Downtown will defend this world with all of my might.

_**End of the First Story**_

This story is dedicated to **Naoko Takeuchi** for creating the original Sailor Moon story, and giving me the inspiration for making the Alternate Story.


End file.
